Left Alone
by DarkRiku0
Summary: COMPLETED When something horrible happens to the inhabitants of Destiny Isles, the kids are left alone to live life by themselves. What's worse is that the Heartless have come back for an encore...
1. The Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters. They are copyrited by Square-Enix and Disney.   
  
Left Alone  
  
The sun was rising at Destiny Islands, giving the people who live there a new morning.   
  
"Sora, wake up! Riku is calling you!" Sora's mom shouted at the bottom of the stairs. Sora's face was buried in the pillow, and he lazily pulled the covers off. He rolled off the bed and he hit himself against the floor.   
  
"Ow!" Sora yelped.   
  
"Is everything alright in there?" Sora's mom asked and walked inside her son's room. She frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "You can't get any more clumsy, huh Sora?" His mom asked. She helped Sora up, but Sora pulled away and slammed himself on the bed.   
  
"Good night…." He said in a tired voice. Sora's mom smirked.   
  
"I guess you can't come on the trip with us, huh?" she said. Sora shot up out of bed.  
  
"Trip! What trip? I'm up! I'm up!" he shouted. His mom then walked down the stairs.   
  
"Come downstairs and I'll tell you." She said. Sora ran down the stairs in his pajamas and sat on the couch.   
  
"Can you tell me now?" he asked with a wide smile. His mom sighed and sat down next to him.   
  
"Were going to visit the festival on Oria Island!" she said gleefully.   
  
"The festival? You serious? With all the rides and games? The one Tidus bragged about last year? The one you and dad first had…" he then got cut off.   
  
"YES! Yes. That's the one. Now go outside, Riku and Kairi are out there waiting for you." She told him. Sora got up.   
  
"Are they coming?" He asked. Sora's mom nodded.   
  
"Yes, Selphie and Tidus are too. I'm not going to be the only parent, their parents are coming too." She said.  
  
"Yes!!" Sora shouted and ran upstairs to get dressed. He then heard shouting from the window.   
  
"Sora! Hurry up!" It was Kairi looking up at his window.   
  
"I'm coming! My mom told me about our trip to the festival!" he shouted.   
  
"Alright, hurry!" Kairi shouted again. She ran to Riku. "He said he's coming. Oh boy, I can't wait till tonight!" Kairi shouted.   
  
"Yeah, but I'm not going to the festival." Riku said, looking at the ocean.   
  
"What? Your not coming?" Kairi asked. She then waved her hands in front of him. "Why not?"   
  
"Because, there is something else I want to do." Riku said mysteriously. Kairi raised her brow.   
  
"Riiight…is there something wrong? What are you gonna do?" she asked. Riku looked at her.   
  
"There is a weird cave on Oria Island that said to have mysterious powers coming from it. I want to go check it out." He said. Kairi looked at him.  
  
"What? A cave? And how are you so sure that you are going to find this cave?" she asked.   
  
"I'm not "so sure". But I will try to look for it." He said. Sora then came running out of his house.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked. Kairi was still thinking about the cave, and then told Sora.  
  
"Riku wants to go look for some cave with "magical powers" on Oria Island. He's going to ditch us and not come to the festival." She said. Riku then turned around.   
  
"I'm not ditching you! I just want to check it out, ok!" he told her in an angry tone.  
  
"A cave? You're not coming to the festival for some silly cave?" Sora asked.   
  
"Its not silly, its suppose to be something…well, something…"  
  
"Stupid." Kairi said and turned her back to Riku. Riku rolled his eyes.   
  
"Something magical." He finished.   
  
"Oh, and who told you this?" Kairi said with her back still facing Riku. Tidus then came running towards them.  
  
"I told him about it." Tidus said, and stopped in front of Kairi. "When I went some folks were talking about it. I don't know what its about, but it sounds interesting. I'm going to go with him." Tidus said. Kairi was left with her mouth open.  
  
"You're going to!! Ugh! You spoil everything Tidus!" she shouted. Selphie then appeared from behind a tree.  
  
"Don't worry, Kairi! You, Sora and I will be having fun! Just the three of us!" Selphie said with a smile.   
  
"Actually…. I think I want to go with them too." Sora said, closing his eyes knowing what's going to happen next.  
  
"WHAT! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" Kairi shouted. "Boys! Always want to go on your silly adventures!"  
  
"What? At least were having fun and not talking about things like make up!" Riku shouted.   
  
"So? You have a problem? We don't always talk about make up!" Kairi said.   
  
"Oh yeah, there is also shoes and shopping." Sora snickered elbowing Riku.   
  
"At least we don't always want to compete against each other and play sports all day and sweat like pigs!" shouted Kairi. She then stomped her feet and started to walk away.   
  
"At least we have sports contests and not nagging contests." Tidus said. Kairi turned around.   
  
"Boys always think about sex 24/7! Always!" Kairi shouted. Selphie started to laugh, but Riku stopped it.   
  
"Come on everyone, this is getting childish. Were friends, you girls just have fun at the festival and we will come after we finish our investigation." Riku said. Kairi looked at him.   
  
"Fine. I'm sorry." She said, then her and Selphie went to her house to make plans for the festival.   
  
"At least that's over." Tidus said. Sora looked disappointed.   
  
"What's the matter Sora? You look upset." Riku told him.   
  
"I want to go to the festival too, I feel bad I'm going to miss it. This is probably a dumb myth anyway." Sora explained.   
  
"Its not a myth! Its true! You'll see!" Tidus said. Sora nodded.   
  
"Whatever, I'm going to get a flashlight for the cave then." Sora said. He then went inside his house.   
  
"Don't worry Riku, this is going to be real. The cave will be magical." Tidus told the silver headed boy.   
  
"Yeah, I guess." Riku said. He walked to the shore looking over the horizon. Tidus ran inside his house.   
  
"Mom, dad, do you mind if I skip the festival?" Tidus asked nervously.   
  
"Tidus, why do you want to miss it?" his father asked. Tidus looked up at him.  
  
"I want to go on an adventure this time, with Riku and Sora. We are going to hang out around there." Tidus told them. Tidus's mom frowned.  
  
"Do what you want, but you will be missing out honey." She told him. Tidus ran upstairs.  
  
"Woohoo!" Thanks mom, thanks dad!" Tidus shouted. They were all so exited to get to the island, but none of them knew it would be the worst thing to happen to them. Ever. 


	2. The Festival On Oria Island

Chapter 2: The festival at Oria Island  
  
That night, everyone drove to the city on Destiny Island, and waited by the docks. A ferry was going to come to take them to Oria Island.   
  
"I see the ferry! Its right there!" Kairi shouted. She pointed to the big boat heading to the dock.   
  
"Finally." Riku's dad said. They all got onto the ferry and got comfortable inside.   
  
"How long is the ride?" Sora asked his mother.   
  
"Not too long, maybe about 15 minutes." She told him. Everyone couldn't wait to get there. Kairi and Selphie stood on the top deck of the boat starring out at the ocean.   
  
"I still can't believe those jerks aren't going to come with us." Kairi told Selphie in a low voice.   
  
"Oh well, it doesn't matter. Say, Kairi, do you think the cave is real?" Selphie asked looking out at the water. Kairi turned her head.  
  
"What? Why are you asking me this?" Kairi asked with a mad expression on her face. Selphie made a fake smile.   
  
"Well, you know, maybe it will be, interesting." Selphie said nervously.   
  
"Interesting? You are not coming to the festival either? You've all gone mad!" Kairi shouted. Selphie shook her head.   
  
"No, no! I didn't say I wasn't coming, I was just, thinking." Selphie told her. Kairi looked upset.  
  
"Just say it, you want to go to the cave also…" Kairi said sadly. Selphie shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"Yes?" Selphie squeaked. Kairi ran off the top deck and ran downstairs. Selphie looked upset. She ran after her and shouted down the stairs. "Kairi! Where are you? Come on! Why don't you come with us to the cave?" Selphie asked. Kairi then shouted back.   
  
"I don't want to! I want to hang out somewhere that EXISTS." Kairi told her. Then the speakers started to turn on.   
  
"We are arriving on Oria Island. Thank you for riding Destiny Affair, please go to the Top Deck in order to reach your destination." The woman over the speakers said.   
  
Selphie walked back up the stairs. "Whatever." She whispered.   
  
Sora, Riku, Tidus, and all their parents were off the boat onto Oria Island.   
  
"Woohoo! This is great! When are you guys going to the festival?" Sora asked his mom, referring to all the adults.   
  
"Right now, as soon as Selphie and Kairi come out of the ferry." Sora's mom said. She looked up at the ferry and saw Selphie coming down.   
  
"Where's Kairi?" Riku asked. Selphie sighed.   
  
"She's coming." She told him looking at the floor.   
  
"What happened?" Riku asked once again.  
  
"I told her that I wanted to see the cave too, and I did tell her to come along, but she just wouldn't listen. She just got mad." Selphie told him. Riku rolled his eyes.   
  
"Typical Kairi." He said. Kairi then came running off the ferry.   
  
"Well, everyone's here! Lets go!" Selphie's dad said.   
  
"Riku, Sora, Selphie and I are going to the cave!" Tidus told everyone.   
  
"Oh, well, don't run off too far." Tidus's dad said looking at the festival, which was farther away.  
  
"Be careful, Oria Island isn't that big so at least you won't get far." Riku's mom told them.   
  
"Alright, see ya!" They all shouted. They ran off, and Kairi had her arms crossed.   
  
"Kairi, honey, you don't want to go with them?" Kairi's mom asked. Kairi frowned.   
  
"No, I want to have fun. I don't want to look for some dumb cave." Kairi told her, and headed for the festival.   
  
Sora, Riku, and everyone else were walking along Oria Island.   
  
"Where do we search first?" Sora asked Tidus.   
  
"Well, I don't remember exactly but maybe we can ask someone." Tidus replied. Selphie ran up to a man.  
  
"Hey, Mister, do you know where we can find a cave with magic?" Selphie asked.   
  
"Cave? Magic? What are ya nuts? There was a rumor about a cave like that last year, but I think its just a myth. Check by the Dew Fields." The man told Selphie.   
  
"Where are the Dew fields?" she asked, and then saw a sign. It read "Dew Fields" "Uh, never mind. Thanks!"   
  
"So we have to go there?" Riku asked pointing to the fields.   
  
"Yup, we do." Tidus said walking towards the fields. They all headed towards the wide, open fields of dew.   
  
Kairi ran down the shore passing motorboats and pieces of wood following the footsteps of her friends.   
  
"I can't have fun alone at that festival! I have no choice but to go with them." She said to herself. She ran in Dew Fields where she spotted them.   
  
"Guys! I'm here!" she said waving to them. They looked back.  
  
"That's Kairi!" Selphie shouted. Kairi ran to them and caught her breath.   
  
"You have decided to come, huh?" Riku asked slyly.   
  
"Yeah, whatever. Did you find anything at all?" Kairi asked. They shook their heads.  
  
"Not yet, but we will!" Tidus said cheerfully.   
  
Hours passed, and the night grew over the islands. Riku, Sora, Kairi, Selphie, and Tidus were all still searching.   
  
"Not yet, but we will." Kairi said imitating Tidus.   
  
"I guess there was no cave." Tidus said sadly.  
  
"You guess? You GUESS?" Kairi shouted stomping over to Tidus, but Selphie cut between them.   
  
"Kairi, calm down." Selphie told her.   
  
"I hope your happy now, guys! We didn't go to the festival because of some STUPID magic cave, and now, there is no cave! I can't believe you! We just missed a day of fun for some stupid cave. Guess what! It was bullshit! It was all BULLSHIT. You hear me!?" Kairi shouted at them all. They were all speechless, knowing she was right. Sora then felt a raindrop.   
  
"Guys, I think its starting to rain.." Sora told them.   
  
"No SHIT." Kairi shouted. She turned her back to them and crossed her arms.   
  
"Would you guys ease up? We can still go to the festival and go on rides, play games. We have time." Riku told them. As he said that, the rain started to get harder and harder, and then it turned furious.   
  
"Guys we need to get cover!" Selphie shouted running under a tree. Everyone placed their hands on their heads, covering themselves.   
  
"Selphie, get out from under there! Its dangerous!" Sora shouted.   
  
"What?" Selphie shouted back, and then a flash of lightning hit the tree with a crackle and sent it crashing down.   
  
"Selphie!" they shouted, and Selphie managed to dodge it and rolled on the floor. They ran over to her.   
  
"Oh my god, we need to get out of here! What's going on?" she shouted. They all got up and ran, with the sound of thunder in the air and lighting crashing down on trees, homes…and people.   
  
Back at the festival, some rides broke down with people on them, some toppling over and tents went flying.   
  
"Oh my god! What's is happening? Where are the kids!" Sora's mom shouted.   
  
"Oh no, the kids! The kids!" Riku's mom shouted. Some of them started to cry.   
  
"Don't worry I'm sure they will be fine! I know it!" Tidus's dad shouted over the thunder and rain. He knew, though, he might be wrong. They all ran and took cover, but everything they went under started to fly away. Other people were screaming and crying, for they knew this was not an ordinary hurricane. Question is, was this even a hurricane?   
  
Kairi's dad then saw the land cracking, and pieces of rock bulging out of the ground.   
  
"Holy shit!" he shouted. Everyone looked that way and started to scream, and it felt as if they were sliding down the ground.   
  
"Sora!!" Sora's mom shouted, not knowing what to do or where to go.   
  
  
  
Sora, Riku, and everyone else were running through the rain. Kairi then shouted something.   
  
"The motorboats! We need to escape!" Kairi shouted, remembering them. She pointed to them at the shore, bobbing up and down because of the water.   
  
"Are you crazy? We'll get killed!" shouted Sora. A big piece of rock suddenly burst through a crack near Sora.   
  
"Come on! Now!" Kairi shouted, running towards the boats. They had no choice.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How does everyone like my story? This is my 3rd one (and I never finished the other two, but I will! I just fell out of interest with my Harvest Moon one, but I will continue, hopefully today) Please R&R! I really want to know your opinions! It will get better, I promise. I have a good idea for it. Chapter 3 may be up later today or tomorrow! 


	3. The Tragedy and New Beginning

Chapter 3: A Tragedy, a New Beginning   
  
"Hurry! Get inside the boat!" shouted Kairi. Everyone got inside the boat, and Riku carefully turned on the motor. They sped off into the water, and looked back at the shore. Lightning struck the spot they were standing on, and water pounded like a hammer onto the motorboat.   
  
"I can't believe this! What's going on?!" Selphie shouted. No one had an answer, the experience was too unbelievable. Tidus then stood up on the boat.   
  
"Guys look!" he pointed to the island. Everyone turned to see it and they couldn't believe what they saw. The island split in two and was sinking into the ocean. The clouds were dancing around the island as if it were some kind of ritual, the lightning brought down its mighty fists and punched the water and the sinking island, and the thunder laughed as they saw people falling off the island into the water.   
  
"Our parents!! Oh my god!" shouted Sora. Everyone was in shock and in disbelief, refusing to believe any of this had happened. Kairi started to form tears in her blue eyes.   
  
"No! No! It can't happen! This only happens in movies! Not to us! It can't happen!" Kairi shouted, and broke out in tears on to her hands. As everyone looked at the island with their mouths wide open, a strong wave slapped the boat causing Riku and Tidus to topple out of it.   
  
"Oh no! Riku! Tidus!" Sora shouted hanging on to the side of the boat. Riku and Tidus desperately fought the water and tried to get up to breath, but the water refused and kept covering their heads.   
  
"Oh no! Guys! Reach for our hands!" Selphie shouted. She stretched out her hand over the side of the boat, reaching for her friends. Sora did the same as Kairi hung on to the boat for dear life. Riku stretched out his hand over the water, his head bobbing up and down, in and out of the water. Selphie felt his hand and grabbed it, pulling him on to the boat. Riku's wet hair clung on to his neck and head as he gasped for air.   
  
"Where's Tidus?" Sora shouted looking into the water franticly. Kairi spotted his dirty blonde hair floating in the water.   
  
"There!" she shouted pointing to him. Sora stretched out his hand and grabbed Tidus's hair. He pulled the boy up as the strong raindrops hit his face as he got out.   
  
"Tidus! Breath!" Sora shouted shaking the boys head.  
  
"Quick! Mouth to mouth!" Selphie shouted. She placed her lips on Tidus's lips and breathed in his mouth. She then pumped his stomach, and soon after he coughed out water, gasping for air.   
  
"Ugh, guys?" Tidus asked looking around. Yes, he was on the boat. On the boat after the unfortunate happening. But, how did it happen? Why did it come from nowhere?   
  
Riku turned on the motor full speed and went straight toward Destiny Island, which was unharmed other then the fallen trees, broken houses and flying wood.   
  
The motorboat finally got to the Shore of Destiny Island and they all got out.   
  
"Quick! Everyone inside the secret hideout!" Riku ordered. Everyone ran towards the little cave, Sora helping Kairi to run, holding her hand. She was mostly in shock after what happened. As everyone got in, Riku looked back at the motorboat. The water slapped against it, and finally it toppled it upside down. A flying towel then hit Riku in the face, and Riku nodded and ran inside.   
  
"Is Riku is still out there?" Selphie said in a trembling voice. Riku then came inside with a soaked towel, drying it off.   
  
"God, were all soaked. This towel wont do much for all of us, but who needs it most?" Riku asked. Kairi was the one trembling the most, all shook up. "Do you need it, Kairi?" Riku asked. Kairi didn't say anything, she just starred at one spot of the cave, blankly.   
  
"Oh my….I think she's in shock!" Selphie said walking towards Kairi. Sora held Kairi.   
  
"She might be ok by the morning, right?" Sora asked. No one responded, and Riku just placed the towel on Kairi's cold, wet body.   
  
"I think we might have to spend the night in here." Tidus told them. Riku nodded.   
  
"Well, we don't have any other choice." Riku replied. Everyone nodded, and slowly fell asleep. In the cave, all you can hear is the faint raindrops from outside, and the cackling thunder. You could hear the wind singing its mournful song and lighting striking its next target. That's all you could hear.   
  
  
  
The night of harsh winds and rain finally passed, and the morning came. Sora woke up to the sound of birds chirping from outside. When he opened his eyes he remembered yesterday morning, when his mom woke him up. The last time, his mom would wake him up. Sora cried a little, then turned his head and saw Kairi sleeping next to him. He got up carefully, to not wake her, and walked outside. He saw Riku standing on the shore.   
  
"Riku..?" Sora asked. He got no response, but heard a whimper. He got closer to Riku, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Riku!" Sora shouted once again. Riku turned around, his eyes seeming watery. Sora knew why he was crying, it was more then obvious.   
  
"Why did that have to happen, Sora?" Riku asked sadly. Sora didn't say anything, and just looked over at where the island of Oria should have been. Floating objects could be seen around the area it sunk. Sora heard someone walking and turned around, and saw Tidus. He was carrying big rocks, and dropped the heavy load onto the sand.   
  
"Are you going to help me shape them?" Tidus asked. Sora looked at him in confusion.   
  
"What? Shape them?" Sora asked curiously. Tidus nodded.   
  
"Yeah, grave stones for our parents." Tidus said, in a lower voice then before. Riku turned around at that statement.   
  
"That's, a good idea." Riku told him. Sora ran to get hammers and nails, if he could find any. He ran to the area of what used to be his house and saw wood everywhere, with only some walls still standing, but with big gaps and holes in them. Sora saw all his possessions. CD's, lamps, toys, books, wet photos, picture frames, clothes, tables bent in half, and other stuff scattered everywhere. An expression of sadness occupied itself on his face, as he searched to where the hammers and nails should be.   
  
Riku and Tidus looked at all the rocks Tidus gathered, trying to look for a good shape for a tombstone.   
  
"In one day, one measly day, our lives changed totally." Riku told his friend, still looking at a rock. "Even though the island would still be a mess, we would still have our family."   
  
Tidus nodded, having his parents there again would still make him happy, even though his belongings were lost or broken. Selphie then came running to Tidus and Riku.   
  
"Guys! Guys! Come quick!" Selphie shouted. She looked as if she was about to cry, but the guys didn't hesitate. They got up, and Selphie led the way. She led them along the beach and under the coconut trees, and finally stopped at something horrible. There, they saw a corpse of a woman. She was soaked and had ripped apart clothes, and was pale. Riku and Tidus were left with their mouths open.   
  
"I think I know her!" Tidus shouted. In fact, he did. "She worked at Destiny Island City! In the clothes shop!" Tidus shouted. Selphie nodded, he was right. They looked at were Destiny Island city was suppose to be, and it had sunk in the water too. The island that they were on was the only one still standing. They didn't know what to do with her, but decided to give her a proper burial. They dragged her across the sand and into a little cave where little mushrooms grew.   
  
"We will give her a burial when we have our parents funeral." Tidus said. Selphie tilted her head.  
  
"Funeral? Is that what the rocks are for?" Selphie asked. Riku and Tidus nodded. Tears formed in Selphie's eyes and she smiled. "Tidus, that's such a good idea!" she said, and hugged him. They all walked back to where the stones were, and Sora sat by them with a hammer and a couple of nails.  
  
"Found some!" he said, holding up the tools. They sat in a circle around rocks, each shaping one at a time. They sat there silently, all that could be heard was the sound of the beating of the rocks. Kairi, who had just woken up and stepped outside, then broke the silence.   
  
"What are you guys doing?" she asked, yawning. Sora moved over so she could sit with them.  
  
"Making grave stones, for our parents." Tidus answered. Kairi took a sit between Sora and Selphie, and helped them shape the stones.   
  
"What really happened yesterday?" Kairi asked, not really expecting an answer.   
  
"It didn't seem like a hurricane. It seemed like some kind of, force." Sora said. They all then looked at him.   
  
"Force?" Riku asked. Sora nodded.  
  
"Well, I was just saying. Maybe I'm wrong." Sora told them.   
  
"I hope your wrong." Kairi then shot up. They continued making the graves, followed by another short silence.   
  
"I guess were going to start over." Tidus said focused on the stone. Sora then nodded.   
  
"Yeah, we are. It's a new beginning."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sad, isnt it? Thanks for the reviews! Tell me what you think of this  
  
chapter! 


	4. Like In Horror Movies

Chapter 5: Like in Horror Movies  
  
Selphie got up in her warm bed and looked up at the bright, shining sun. She got out of her bed, and inserted her feet into her comfy pink slippers. She rose and walked towards the door. Something was in one of her slippers, like a rock, she didn't know what it was but it was uncomfortable. She ignored it and walked down the stairs, and got a happy greeting from her mother.   
  
"Selphie! Come sit down and eat!" she told her. Selphie smiled a wide smile, and sat at the table. Her mom was cooking at the stove, and steam was rising from the pan.   
  
"What are you making, mom?" Selphie asked. Her mother didn't say anything, but the steam grew and surrounded her mother's upper body. She heard the food in the pan sizzle. Selphie looked puzzled as her mom just stood there. She got up and walked near her mom. "Mom?" she asked cautiously. She tapped her mother's shoulder and something Selphie never expected happened. Her mom's head slid off her neck and fell into the pan, causing Selphie to scream out loud as the pan sizzled even more and the steam increased. Selphie fell back cause of the event, and she also felt even more pain from her slipper. She screamed in pain and horror and she flicked off her slipper, looking for what was causing her pain.  
  
"Selphie! Selphie! Get up!" Kairi shouted, shaking her friend. Selphie was screaming and she finally woke up, shocked and catching her breath.   
  
"Kairi! Kairi! It was a dream! Thank goodness!" Selphie shouted. Kairi nodded.  
  
"You were kicking and screaming. What did you see?" Kairi asked. Selphie looked away from her friend, not wanting to tell her harsh dream.   
  
"Can I tell you some other time? Right now is not the time." Selphie said getting up from her spot, brushing off dust from dirty yellow dress, which was now a mustard color. Kairi nodded.  
  
"Fine, you don't have to tell me right now." Kairi said smiling. Tidus then ran inside the secret entrance.   
  
"Breakfast is ready! Come on!" Tidus said, motioning them to come. Kairi looked curious.   
  
"Breakfast? What are we having?" Kairi asked him, tilting her head slightly.   
  
"Eggs. We found them by a couple of rocks on the other side of the island." Tidus told them. Kairi and Selphie smiled and quickly followed Tidus outside where they saw Riku and Sora around a fire, cooking the eggs.   
  
"Come on guys, let's eat." Sora told them. Selphie nodded happily.   
  
"Yes, lets!" she said and sat down. They all ate their food, it wasn't the best food in the world, but good for now. Riku then thought of something.   
  
"Guys…what if we don't have enough food to last us?" he asked them. Everyone was bewildered. He was right, where would they find all the food?  
  
"We will have to make due with what we have." Sora told him. They all agreed, still worried about the situation.   
  
"Someone is bound to find us, anyway. A lot of people come to visit here, so when they do they might bring us back to their island!" Selphie told them. That was certainly a positive. But would anyone come?   
  
Riku, Tidus and Sora all worked on the house, closing it up and attaching the door. Kairi and Selphie helped bring in stuff from the secret hideout, placing them in the corner of the little house. Kairi dropped a box of stuff onto the floor, and looked out the window. She saw some of the coconuts they have collected by the tree on the small cliff.   
  
"Those are for dinner, right?" she asked Selphie as she was pointing to the coconuts. Selphie nodded.   
  
"Yeah. Why?" Selphie asked.   
  
"Just curious. I don't know what else to do here..." Kairi told her. Selphie looked around and spotted her dollhouse that she had ever since she was a little kid. Most of the stuff were missing now, because of the "storm" and because she lost some pieces.   
  
"Lets play with my dolls, and the dollhouse." Selphie told her in excitement. She ran and sat Indian-style on the floor next to the mini house. Kairi nodded and did the same next to Selphie. Kairi picked up a doll with long, red hair and a white and red dress. It reminded her of her mother.   
  
"I'll be this one." she said stroking the doll's hair.   
  
"Fine. I'll be..." Selphie picked up a doll with long, blue hair and had baby blue skin. "Her!" Kairi looked at the doll curiously.   
  
"What the hell is that?" she asked. Selphie frowned at her then looked at the doll.   
  
"I bought it a couple of Christmases ago, from some guy in Traverse Town. He makes them himself." she told Kairi. "I don't know what it is, but it looked pretty cool to me."   
  
"Its pretty nice I guess." Kairi said smiling. They suddenly heard Tidus screaming. Kairi and Selphie got up and ran outside.   
  
"What the hell is going on?" Selphie said running towards the guys. Kairi followed as Riku turned to them.  
  
"We found another one." Riku told them in a sad voice.   
  
"Another what?" Kairi asked. Riku pointed to a lifeless body of a man that had long black hair that covered half of his face. He wore a casual button down shirt and jeans. Selphie cupped her mouth with her hands.   
  
"Oh my god..." she said backing away. Sora came running back from another part of the island.   
  
"Guys, if you don't like that, then you don't want to see what's on the other side of the island." Sora told them. They all looked curious, and Sora ran off leading them to the area. Everyone followed him through trees, rocks, and sand.   
  
"What can be worse then a dead body?" Kairi asked Riku.   
  
"Two dead bodies, perhaps?" Riku responded. Sora then stopped, and pointed to the beach close to where they were standing.   
  
"Try twenty dead bodies." he said. Everyone gasped as they saw bodies, all washed ashore scattered across the sun-dried sand. They couldn't believe it, and then Selphie let out a scream.   
  
"MOM!" she shouted, and sprinted toward her mom's corpse that lay by the water. She started to cry, and she picked up her mother by her shoulders. She wanted to beleive she was alive, and suddenly her mom's head tipped over and fell off. Selphie screamed and had a flashback from her dream, all the things in her dream raced through her head at that moment, and she collapsed backwards.   
  
It was nighttime, and Kairi walked towards the secret hideout while the boys continued to work. She helped them too, but wanted to check out Selphie. She walked in and saw Selphie laying against the rock wall.   
  
"You poor thing..." Kairi said, walking towards her. "That was horrible to experience..."  
  
"...and somehow I knew it was going to happen." Selphie said with her eyes still closed.   
  
"Your awake?" Kairi asked surprisingly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"That's what I saw in my dream, Kairi." Selphie said, opening her eyes. "I saw my mom in the kitchen, and her head fell off." Selphie and Kairi both shuddered at the thought.   
  
"I'm so sorry..." Kairi told Selphie, she didn't know what else to say for that moment. Selphie nodded and got up. They walked outside. Sora walked towards her.   
  
"You ok?" he asked. Selphie nodded.  
  
"Now I am." Selphie said, smiling. Kairi walked up to the small cliff, and looked out into the ocean.   
  
"What are we going to do about the people..." she said to herself. All of a sudden, she heard a rustling in the bushes. Startled, she swiftly turned towards the bush. It wasn't moving.   
  
"What the hell..." she said, stepping closer to the bush. Suddenly something leaped out of the bush. It was small and black with yellow eyes. Kairi screamed, catching everyone's attention.  
  
"Oh my god...could it be..." she said starring at it in amazement, as the thing ran away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, thats it. I want you to figure out what that was until the next chapter, where the story will take a HUGE turning point. Isnt this chapter gruesome? ;) I also added in a little cameo appearence by someone.You figure it out. Hehe.....  
  
BTW: Sorry this chapter was so late Ive been busy, but chapter 6 wont take this long. Cya. 


	5. The Heartless Are Back

Chapter 6: The Heartless are back  
  
"What? What was it Kairi?" Riku shouted out from the bottom of the little cliff that stood high over the small shack they were making.   
  
"Yaah! There was something here! A monster!" Kairi shouted as she ran down the small cliff. Sora hugged her, but she quickly withdrew and ran into the secret hideout.   
  
"She got scared that badly?" Sora asked everyone. Selphie nodded and ran after Kairi. She saw the redhead leaning against the stonewall.   
  
"Kairi, what was it? Are you sure it was a monster?" Selphie asked with great concern. Kairi trembled and turned to face Selphie with puffy eyes.   
  
"They're back…"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A dark figure walked through a long hall, somewhere far away from Destiny's Island. The figure opened two mighty doors and opened up into a big room. It walked towards a big thrown, with a creature sitting in it.   
  
"We have invaded the island with some small ones first, shall we bring in more?" the figure asked the creature sitting on the throne.   
  
"No, let's wait. Let them do their job first…" the creature spoke with a mighty voice. The figure nodded and walked away slowly.   
  
"Oh, and Phanta, stay here. I need to have a talk with you." The creature asked. Phanta nodded and approached the creature. Her long, white hair flowed with every movement, and her light gray dress swayed with every step. She looked at him with her white eyes, and set a gaze, wondering what he would ask her next.   
  
"We already have Era, Fotia, Neero and Yee, but instead of bringing them out all at once, why don't we send them to different islands. Not only Destiny." The creature spoke in a mighty tone. Phanta turned to look at all the murals on the walls, then looked back at him.   
  
"Because, they say there is a boy there who is very strong, and defeated most of us once before. He and his friends, one which is also powerful. We should not take any risks." She said in an appealing tone. The creature nodded.   
  
"Sora, was his name, I believe?" he asked Phanta. She nodded, confirming his question.   
  
"Yes, Sora. Sora and his friend Riku. We will take care of the other islands and worlds later, we already got Era and Yee to demolish their homes and families, now we have to wait for the others to give us their reports on what's going on." She said, knowing that she was right. The creature nodded, and motioned for her to leave. Phanta walked out the mighty doors once again, and walked down the long hall.   
  
"If I know mostly everything of what's going on and I make better decisions, why is HE king…" Phanta said, smirking. She opened the following doors and stepped into a long stairway. "Soon, very soon I'll be the essence of all of us."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora stood outside the secret hideout, leaving Selphie to talk to her. After all, they are both girls. Kairi might open up more. He walked back and forth in front of the entrance while Riku and Tidus starred at him, also waiting frantically.  
  
"Sora, would you stop that your getting us dizzy." Riku mentioned to Sora. Sora nodded and stopped as Selphie and Kairi slowly walked outside.   
  
"She saw one…" Selphie told them. Sora tilted his head.   
  
"Saw one what?" he asked curiously. Selphie shook her head and turned to Kairi.   
  
"I saw…a…a heartless." Kairi said, the word slipping from her tongue. Selphie shivered at the thought and everyone gasped.   
  
"A heartless? Here? No way!" Tidus shouted. Kairi nodded.   
  
"I'm not lying! I'm almost positive it was one! It looked just like one!' she shouted. Sora glanced at Riku and Riku nodded.   
  
"I guess we have to go look for it. In what direction did it run to?" Riku asked. Kairi immediately ran up the small cliff and everyone followed. She pointed off to the direction the heartless fled.   
  
"Over there, I swear it." Kairi said still tearing from the shock. Selphie put her arm around her.   
  
"Kairi calm down, it's no big deal. We will see if it is a heartless, ok?" Selphie assured her friend. Kairi nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I know, I guess I shouldn't worry. I do have Sora with me…" Kairi said, smiling. Sora blushed.   
  
"Yeah, hehe. Let's go find that little guy!" Sora said leading everyone. He ran looking for any footsteps, but then Tidus noticed little tracks.  
  
"Look, we should follow these." Tidus recommended. Sora nodded and he walked fast, following the tracks. Selphie groaned when she saw that they were coming up to the beach of corpses.   
  
"Ok, that's good, let's go!" she said trying not to freak out and turned around. Kairi grabbed her arm.   
  
"Selphie, no. I know it's hard but we have to find the heartless. There could be more." She told her friend. Selphie knew she was right; it could lead to more trouble.   
  
While the girls stalled a bit, the boys stopped at a corpse up ahead. Riku pointed to the tracks that stopped.   
  
"They stopped right here, at this dude." Riku said, showing his friends. Selphie groaned once more.   
  
"Maybe it's under, the body." Tidus mentioned. Sora nodded with disgust and picked up a long stick.   
  
"Eww, Sora, what are you doing?" Kairi asked. Sora pushed with the stick and turned the body over with the blunt point of the wooden stick.   
  
"Nope, not there!" Sora said fake laughing as he let the body drop and let go of the stick. They all made their way back, Selphie being ahead. Riku was behind everyone, and suddenly he heard a noise. He turned his head around and took a short glance behind him, and the body that the tracks led to was gone.   
  
"What the hell!" Riku shouted in disbeleif as his friends turned around due to his action.   
  
"What's wrong, Riku?" Sora asked his best friend. Riku starred at the empty spot.  
  
"Where did the body go? Is it really gone? Or am I looking at the wrong one?" Riku asked, gulping.   
  
"Yeah, the wrong one. I think it was that one, with the damp, green fuzzy shirt!" Kairi said trembling, hoping she was right. Selphie nodded quickly.   
  
"Yeah, she's right. You're looking at the wrong one…" Selphie said agreeing. Everyone turned around and started back again for their shack. They all wanted to believe Riku was looking at the wrong spot, and forced themselves to, but they had a feeling at the pit of their heart, that, Riku was indeed correct. The real body WAS gone.   
  
The kids all got settled in the shack they made together, and layed down. They tried playing games like Truth or Dare, trying to keep their minds off things. It wasn't really working, but they wanted to have at least some fun for now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phanta combed her hair as she starred at the mirror, grinning at herself. Her white eyes gleaming in the mirror as she stroked some of her white locks. Someone then knocked on her door. She moaned and lazily got up and put her head against the door.   
  
"Who is it?" she asked in a sweet voice. She gripped the doorknob waiting for a response. "Hello?" she asked after waiting a while, more concern in her voice. Suddenly, the doorknob started to get hot, and her hand was burned.   
  
"Ouch! Damnit, Fotia!" Phanta shouted as she heard a giggle from the other side. Phanta opened the door and Fotia invited herself in and plopped a seat on her bed.   
  
"Hope you didn't get too burned." Fotia said jokingly. Phanta made a fake smile and sat in her chair and continued combing her hair. Fotia had fire blazing on her head, much like hair, and red eyes. She had long, black eyelashes and blood red lips, with a red wrap around top. It cut in half, exposing her belly button and under that a short red and pink jean skirt. She raised her hand in front of her face and set a small fire on her palm, and then blew it out and giggled. "When am I going to Destiny Isles?" she said innocently, blinking like a little girl. Phanta turned her chair around.  
  
"Hold your horses. We still have to wait a while, than all three of your elemental friends, and you, will be sent there." Phanta explained to her. Fotia clapped her hands, causing small sparks to fly out.   
  
"Oh, goody!" she said playfully. Phanta rolled her eyes and turned the chair around, facing the mirror again.   
  
"Yeah, so where is Yee, Era, and Neero?" Phanta asked Fotia, trying to start conversation.   
  
"You know, around. Here, there, everywhere." Fotia giggled. Phanta turned around once again.   
  
"Would you stop the giggling? We are heartless! Heartless aren't suppose to giggle that much!" Phanta shouted. Fotia looked at her with a blank stare.   
  
"Yeah, I guess that explains our pitch-black skin." Fotia said, smiling. "At least I have some color, I have fire as hair, which is pretty colors, and I have little red and yellow swirls on my palms!" Fotia raised her palms and showed Phanta.   
  
"Your fire isn't "pretty." It's a sign of your element." Phanta corrected her. Fotia lay back on the bed.   
  
"But it's a pretty element!" Fotia said, giggling. Phanta turned around once again.   
  
"Hopeless…" Phanta mumbled. Fotia got up and crossed her legs.   
  
"What was that?" she asked curiously. Phanta shook her head.   
  
"Nothing." Phanta responded. Fotia nodded, and there was a pause of silence. Fotia finally decided to break it.   
  
"Did you see the King?" she asked. Phanta nodded.   
  
"Yes, I talked to him. He wanted to know what our plans are going to be." Phanta said answering her question. "You remember what I told you about Sora, remember?"  
  
"Sora? That boy that kicked ass about a year ago?" Fotia asked. Phanta sighed and nodded.   
  
"Yeah, with the spiky brown hair. He's going to be there, that's why you have to have teamwork with Yee, Neero and Era." Phanta told the pyro. Fotia nodded.   
  
"Gotcha!" she said happily. "Well, I'll be going now, I'll leave you alone to comb your hair and what-not."   
  
"Oh good…Uhh…yeah ok. Lock the door on your way out!" Phanta reminded her. Fotia nodded her head as she closed the door, her fire hair caught between the door, but it vanished.   
  
"Not to worry, she'll just set ablaze some new hair…" Phanta said sarcastically, looking at herself in the mirror, and slightly laughed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone laughed as Tidus did the dare, which was placed upon him by Riku,  
  
Which was to act like a cranky old grandmother.   
  
"Good impression, Tidus!" Kairi laughed as Tidus sat down. Riku then turned off all the lamps exept one, and brought it near his face.  
  
"Let's give scary dares, now!" Riku said in an evil voice. Selphie giggle a little.   
  
"Is one dare to stare at your face?" Selphie said jokingly as everyone else laughed. Riku fake laughed.   
  
"Very funny, Selphie." He said sticking out his toungue. "Now seriously, let me dare first!"   
  
"Sure." Sora responded. Riku then cackled, and Selphie giggled again.  
  
"Was that supposed to be scary?" Selphie asked, jokingly once again.   
  
"Ahem…so anyway…Sora! Dare or Dare?" Riku asked, laughing.   
  
"Do I really have to answer that, I don't have much of a choice." Sora said raising a brow. Riku laughed to himself, and started his evil tone again.   
  
"Sora…I dare you to go all the way to where we found the tracks, rip off a piece of clothing from a corpse near there, and bring it back!" Riku said in a demanding tone. Kairi gulped.   
  
"What!?" Kairi shouted as if it was her dare. Sora looked out the window and shuttered a little. It was dark outside, really dark.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll do it. But I'm taking a lantern." He told Riku. Riku nodded.  
  
"Fair, now go!" as he handed his brown haired friend a lantern and playfully pushed him outside. Sora bit his lower lip and started walking. Kairi looked out the window and saw him dissapear into the trees.   
  
"Riku! I can't believe you! What if something happens?" Kairi shouted, who was pretty pissed off at the moment. Riku smirked.   
  
"Don't worry, nothing will. Sora agreed to it, anyway." Riku told her trying to calm her down.   
  
"I saw a god damn heartless out there! Do you think I'm joking?" Kairi shouted furiously as Tidus back up against a wall while sitting.   
  
"Oh, come now Kairi. It could have been an illusion. It could have been an animal." Riku said slickly. Kairi frowned, stood near him and looked him straight in the eyes.   
  
"Illusion, huh? You think I'm kidding? Now I'm going crazy?" Kairi asked in a mad tone. "Riku I know what I see and I'm pretty damn sure that it wasn't a bunny rabbit with plastic surgery damnit!"   
  
There was a pause between them. Riku then put his hand on her shoulder. "It's nothing, believe me." He said. Kairi looked at him with a mad face and raised her hand and smacked him. Selphie jumped at the small slap as Kairi ran outside looking for Sora.   
  
"Maybe I deserved that…" Riku said, trying to whip out a smile. Tidus nodded and got up, and so did Selphie.   
  
"Let's go." Selphie told Riku, who was still feeling his cheek. They all wen't outside and saw Kairi entering the small place where Sora dissapeared into the trees.   
  
"He's taking too long." Kairi shouted to them. They caught up to her and they walked together through the woods.   
  
"I guess this wasn't such a good dare, huh Riku?" Tidus asked him sarcastically. Riku nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I guess your…" but before Riku could finish, Selphie screamed as she looked at something on a tree. They all huddled around her, and she was looking at a small note pinned on the tree with a pen.   
  
"What does it say?" Kairi asked. Riku ripped off the note and read it outloud.   
  
"I dare you to look for Sora."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I love cliffhangers. Especially doing it to others. XD! Sorry, I just thought it ended good there. I hope you guys liked this chapter and the new characters. Yes, Phanta, Fotia, Neero, Yee, and Era are all heartless. More intelligent heartless. ^_^ Like the plot twist? Hope so! Review please! Happy New Year everyone! 


	6. Like a Black and White Zombie Movie

Chapter 7: Like a Black and White Zombie Movie  
  
Kairi couldn't believe it, where on earth was Sora? Just a simple game and he's gone…  
  
"And who else could be here to write that note…" Kairi said to herself. She shook her head and ran through the trees with her friends.   
  
"You know, it could be just a practical joke of his!" Tidus said in a soothing matter rather then an angry one. He couldn't be angry with Sora If it was a practical joke, it was better then if it was real.   
  
"…And I doubt Sora would do something like that in this situation." Riku added to Tidus's comment.   
  
"If it is, Sora wouldn't hear the end of it!" Selphie shouted, still running. They all finally got to an unwanted destination, the beach of a thousand corpses.   
  
"Ugh…this isn't worth it…" Selphie said in a low, upsetting voice. She began to turn until Kairi caught her by her dress.   
  
"Selphie…you're coming and that's that." Kairi demanded and pulled the other girl behind her. Riku then stopped in his tracks, everyone doing the same seconds later.   
  
"Wait…I could of sworn there were more bodies here last time we came…" Riku said to them. Tidus then walked over to an imprint in the sand.   
  
"…And here it looks like a body was laying in the sand…but now it's gone." Tidus added and shivered at his own words. Selphie walked slowly, passing all kinds of people along the way. She stopped at her mother's body, and bent over to the head a few inches away from where it connects where the neck. She started to weep, sending tears flying down and gently kissing her mother's soft skin, which would soon rot away. Selphie stopped tormenting herself and decided to leave from that spot, but before she could her mother's head moved.   
  
"Oh my god…" she whispered. She started to step back, until suddenly her mother's head turned fully around in a quick motion, her eyes glowed a bright yellow and her mouth started to open.   
  
"Hraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"   
  
Selphie got up and ran as everyone turned to the unpleasant noise. They saw the head of Selphie's mother, alive and screaming.   
  
"What? How!" Kairi shouted. Just then, more bodies started to move, and they got up, slowly. Their ragged and ripped clothes bending and folding as they pushed themselves as they tried to get up from the ground. Their hair, now dry but with sand making it their home. And their eyes, glowing a bright yellow color…a familiar bright yellow color.   
  
"Split up and run to the hut!" Riku commanded to everyone. They nodded in agreement and they each went their own way.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora searched around the dark room for a way out, feeling all the walls around him.   
  
"Where the hell am I?" he asked frantically. He's been in the room for a while now, and he couldn't see anything. He started to wonder if he'd gotten blind when he got knocked out.   
  
"And what was it that knocked me out…"   
  
  
  
Suddenly, a light was started from above. He looked up, and saw a small hole with two heads peering out. One of them had the light source…on their head.   
  
"What? Who are you? Please, let me out!" he pleaded to them. The one with the fire on her head started to giggle and got a light punch from the other one.   
  
"Sora…" the other one spoke. She crawled out of the hole and jumped down. She was a heartless. A human-like heartless. The other one jumped down as well, and also was a heartless, but a "fire" one.   
  
"Heartless? What?" he asked in amazement. The heartless with no fire laughed.   
  
"We finally got you…after all this time spoiling our plans…we got you, Sora." She said menacingly. "My name is Phanta, and…" she was interrupted by Sora.   
  
"Where am I? Where are my friends?"   
  
"Your friends are still on the island…unharmed…for now." She said smiling evilly.  
  
"For now? What!" he shouted. Phanta ignored him.   
  
"You are in a cave on the island, only the entrance and exit is up there. You aren't far." She explained to him.   
  
"They could be right outside even…" the other one said, followed by a giggle. Phanta gestured for her to be quiet.  
  
"Shut up, Fotia!" she said angrily. Fotia nodded and made a "lock your lips and throw away the key" gesture with her hand.   
  
"Right outside? Well then, I'm going to get them. Nice meeting you, but I'm leaving…now." Sora said rudely but respectable enough for him, and ran over to the rocky wall and climbed up to the opening.   
  
"Go ahead, leave." Phanta shouted to him.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm way ahead of you." He shouted back, and climbed to the end and dropped out. There, he heard shouts of fear from not to far away. "It sounds like them…" he said to himself, and with a shot of hope, he sprinted through the trees.   
  
"Guys! Guys! I'm here!" he said shouting, trying to get their attention. Sora then ran into someone, sending them both falling down.   
  
"Ow…" he said rubbing his head. He got up, squinting his eyes until he got full focus, and starred at the body he ran into. It was one of the corpses.   
  
"Was it just walking?" he said out loud in shock. The corpse then opened its eyes, glowing yellow, and started to get up again. Sora stepped back in horror, and turned to run. Just then he caught in view, Tidus, running through the trees. He was being followed by these…zombies.   
  
"What are these things…" Sora whispered. He then called Tidus over to him, expecting a reply.  
  
Nothing.   
  
"Tidus! Tidus! It's me, Sora! Right here!" Sora shouted, but Tidus ignored him and kept running. Sora made his trademark pout and was ready to sprint after his friend, but then something caught his foot. Sora turned around and it was another one of those zombies with the yellow eyes, and more were right behind him.   
  
"Those are all the corpses from the beach! How are they alive?" Sora wondered as he struggled free. He then ran as fast as he could through the trees and after his friend.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Selphie, being the fastest runner, was already inside their little hut, out of breath. As she leaned against the wall, Kairi burst in through the door.   
  
"Selphie!" she shouted, not able to say anymore, catching her breath.   
  
"Kairi…good you're here…where is Riku and Tidus?" Selphie asked curiously. She then heard someone running by the hut, and then Riku ran inside, and immediately sat down on the floor, catching his breath.   
  
"And now for…" but before Kairi could finish, Tidus came running inside and he slammed the door shut. Everyone caught his or her breath, and Riku got up.  
  
"How the hell did this happen? Our parents die, were stranded, Sora disappears, corpses come to life, what the f*** is next? The Apocalypse!" Riku shouted. Kairi tried to calm Riku down as Selphie started to tear at the thought of her mother's head, just rolling to the side with those glowing yellow eyes…  
  
"Riku please calm down, you made her cry!" Kairi quietly told Riku. Selphie shook her head.   
  
"No, he didn't. It was…something else." Selphie explained even thought what he said was a small part of it. "Don't worry, I'm fine."  
  
They all leaned against the walls of the hut, and started to sit down. There was a silence, but banging against the walls of the hut suddenly broke it. Riku leaped up, and starred at the blank wall.   
  
"What is that?" he asked.   
  
"Wow, what a stupid question Riku…" Tidus remarked. Riku turned and frowned at him and then head for the door. Kairi pulled back.   
  
"No, you mustn't. It's those things. If you go out, they will just know we're all here." She told him calmly. Kairi was right, and plus, he was outnumbered. Big time.   
  
"Well what else do we do? Got an ideas?" he asked her in a meaner way then he wanted. Before Kairi could answer, the door slightly shook. Selphie rushed over to lock it, and then stepped back to the end of the hut. The doorknob started to turn, and then the door started to shake even more.   
  
"Oh my god…we're all going to die…and I'm not being dramatic. It's like a fact right now. Think of the situation." Kairi said nervously as Tidus rolled his eyes at her.   
  
"Yeah, you are being dramatic." He said, correcting her. Kairi frowned and turned her attention to the door, which suddenly began to shake violently. Selphie hid behind Tidus and gripped his shoulders tightly, and Kairi's eyes widened. As the door was shaking wildly, Riku bent down and looked under the door.   
  
"Holy shit. No way." He whispered while his eyes still looked under the door. Kairi then crept closer to him, still looking at the door.   
  
"What? What is it?" Kairi asked, gaining her fear again. Riku still sat there looking under the door.   
  
"Things cant get any worst, can they?" Riku asked with a mad tone. Kairi was now frustrated.   
  
"Riku, what the hell is it?" Kairi shouted over the racket the door was making. Riku turned to face them.   
  
"Look under there. There are no feet on the other side."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phanta and Fotia walked along the beach, watching all the zombies chasing after the kids. Her plan was going along perfectly. Sure the steps to her brilliant plan had to do with the King's plan, but after that's over with, she can use her own.  
  
"Wow, I'm so good I amaze myself…" she said, laughing. Fotia looked at her with a puzzled face.   
  
"What?" she asked. Phanta lowered her eyebrows.   
  
"Nothing, don't pay attention to me." She said coldly. Fotia shrugged and giggled, and continued to skip through the sand, making it as hot as ever.   
  
"Should we be go look for Sora now? He probably figured out what we did to him by now." She asked her fire friend. Fotia continued to skip and sway her arms in the air, and of course, a giggle followed.   
  
"Fotia?" Phanta asked, louder then before. Fotia just ignored her.   
  
"FOTIA!"   
  
"What?"  
  
"Why aren't you answering me?!"   
  
"'Cause you told me not to pay attention to you before, 'member?"   
  
  
  
Phanta's sweat dropped and sighed as she continued to walk through the sand towards the trees.   
  
"Let's go, Fotia." Phanta ordered and Fotia nodded and skipped behind Phanta as Phanta lead the way.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Not only are we dealing with zombies, but now, we're dealing with GHOSTS!" Kairi shouted, holding back tears. Selphie's mouth dropped.   
  
"What? Ghosts?" Selphie asked, refusing to believe her friend's words. The door continued to rattle wildly as Kairi nodded to Selphie's questions. Selphie then bent down and gulped as she so no one there, and then the door suddenly came to a stop.   
  
There was a pause for a moment, and they heard footsteps around the hut.   
  
"What happened?" Tidus whispered. Riku shrugged and put his ear against the door.   
  
"Riku! He's behind the hut! You can go outside and check!" Selphie whispered, worried for her friend but also was eager to see what was there. Riku nodded,   
  
Grasped the doorknob, and unlocked the door. He started to sweat, and then slowly opened it.  
  
Nothing.   
  
Just the sand, pieces of wood, everything normal. Only he saw footsteps, going around the hut.   
  
"Look guys, footsteps!" he whispered to them. Kairi starred at them from afar.   
  
"You mean shoe prints…and they look familiar…" Kairi whispered. Riku and Tidus nodded in unison.   
  
"She's right, they do." Tidus told Riku. Suddenly, they heard footsteps running back around the house. Riku was ready to go inside when he saw shoe prints forming in front of him, with no one there. His eyes widened as he felt something, like the warmth of hands, touch his shoulders. He let out a small scream and quickly ran inside and shut the door. Kairi looked into his eyes, and saw the fright. A ghost, zombies, death of their parents, he was right. What could be next…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wouldnt be surprised if most of you forgot about this story, Im a very slow updater. Most of you are probably thinking "HE TOOK SO LONG AND THATS HOW LONG THE CHAPTER IS!!?!??"   
  
Well, yeah, you have a right to be pissed. And I know this chapter isnt that great. Lemme just say one thing, my writer's block (and lazyness) has finally ended, so expect chapter 8 in a a couple of days (and it will be better if you didnt like this one that much)Ten days to two weeks the most. R&R! L8r. 


	7. Deal With Demons

Chapter 8: Deal With Demons  
  
Riku and Kairi looked around nervously at their friends. They saw fear in their eyes, but Riku expressing the most. Riku couldn't beleive that a ghost touched him.   
  
"That...wasn't a ghost.." he whispered. Kairi looked at him, a tear running down her cheek.   
  
"Then what was it, Riku? Imagination? We both saw it! We saw zombies for godssake!" she shouted louder now. "What makes you think there arent ghosts?"  
  
"Kairi shush!" Selphie shouted. Kairi turned to face her and Selphie lowered her voice. "Not too loud...you never know who could be listening."   
  
Kairi nodded. She held her ear against the wall again to hear anything suspicious outside. She heard the wind, the leaves on the trees flapping against it, and some insects. Suddenly, she heard footsteps in the sand, stopping and beginning again.  
  
"Guys, it's still out there." Kairi said to them. When she turned around, the door was open and Riku was gone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~  
  
Sora couldnt beleive it. His own friends betrayed him, and he didnt know why.   
  
He called to Tidus, and Tidus didnt answer. Sora brushed it off as it seemed Tidus was too scared to say anything, so he followed him back to the hut. The door closed. "Why?" he thought. He walked all around the hut, calling for them, and nothing. It's like they couldn't hear him. When he started knocking on the door, no one was coming. He tried to bust it down, shake it, he screamed for them, but nothing.   
  
And finally, the grand finale, when Riku came outside, Sora went running to him and shook him, shouting his name. Riku ran inside the hut and shut the door.   
  
Sora was confused, upset, and scared. With heartless back, zombies roaming around, his parents dead, he didnt have even his friends to lean on. He didnt know why they were acting like this.  
  
"I gotta find those two Heartless..." Sora said. He ran back to the beach and passed the walking, rotting corpses. They ignored Sora. Finding this weird, he had more important things to solve.  
  
When he finally found those two Heartless, he shouted for them and they turned around. Phanta laughed at him.   
  
"Hello Sor-"  
  
"What did you do!?" Sora shouted. Phanta cackled this time and Fotia giggled.   
  
"You realised something a little suspicous, eh Sora?" Phanta asked, grinning. "I knew it wouldnt take long for such a bright boy as you."   
  
"What happened?" he asked once again. Fotia spoke this time.  
  
"Phanta has this really cool power that makes people Phantoms! Ya! And the only people who cans ee you are heartless, cause, like, your sorta like a heartless!" she explained hyperly. Sora felt like something punched his gut.   
  
"What..?" he said sadly. "You mean, my friends cant see me?"  
  
"Nor hear you." Phanta added. Sora sat down on the sad and started to weep and Phanta made a fake pout.   
  
"Aww, is wittle Sora scared?"  
  
"How do I change back!" Sora mumbled. Phanta laughed.   
  
"This is the bestest part!" Fotia giggled. Phanta nodded.   
  
"Indeed." she said. "You see, we need a favor to ask of you. As the Keyblade Master, we need you to help us."  
  
"Help you, no way!" Sora blurted out.   
  
"Tsk Tsk Tsk...you have to Sora. You have to help us, no matter what. Even if it means to hurt your friends a teensy bit."   
  
"Now that draws the line. I'd rather give myself in."  
  
"Sora, let's put it this way. You help us, we change you back to normal and your friends barely get hurt, emotionally and physically. If you dont help us, you dont get changed back and your friends die."   
  
Sora gulped at Phanta's words. He knew he had to do it.  
  
"Your promise?"  
  
"I swear."   
  
Sora nodded and Fotia clapped in joy, sparks flying out once again. Phanta smiled evily and motioned Sora to follow her. Sora wept secretly and moped behind the evil woman.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~  
  
Riku had no idea what he was getting himself into by going out there, but he had to figure out what was going on, and find Sora. He sharpened a long pointy stick with a rock and carried it along with him for protection. He then picked up the hammer they used previously, a butcher knife from someone's kitchen scattered on the floor, and Selphie's jump rope. He then ran back to the hut as quick as he could and shut the door.  
  
"Riku, you had us worried sick!" Kairi shouted. "You could of bee-"   
  
"Enough for now, Kairi. We cant stay locked up inside here forever. We got to get out, get explanations, find Sora. I brought weapons for protection." Riku said to them and pointed out the weapons.   
  
"Kairi, you can have the hammer. Tidus, the knife and Selphie your jump rope. I have this sharpened stick as a weapon."   
  
Selphie starred at her weapon blankly.  
  
"What the hell am I going to do with this, play with the zombies?" she said sarcastically. Riku shrugged.  
  
"It's the only thing I could find, but I'll trade if you want." he offered. Selphie paused and then shook her head.   
  
"No, I got an awesome idea!" she shouted, slightly jumping. She opened the door and ran quickly to get something.   
  
"Selphie!" Kairi shouted, reaching out for her uselessly. Selphie came running back with a small box of spare nails. She held up her jump rope and stuck the nails through the thin rope, one facing one way and the one on the bottom facing another way, and continued this pattern until the rope was full. Selphie smiled and swung it fast, hitting it against the hut wall as it stuck there and she pulled it off.   
  
"Sweet, no?" she asked. Riku nodded.  
  
"I'm impressed." he said.   
  
"Just dont swing that thing near me..." Kairi said. Selphie nodded.  
  
"Sure thing."   
  
They all slowly got out of the hut, Riku leading them out. Tidus closed the door, as he was last, and they all crept into the mini-jungle. They all could hear the low moans of those creatures with th glowing yellow eyes. Selphie bit her lower lip and Kairi started to tremble, her hammer slightly bobbing. Riku, who seemed fearless but was just as terrified as them, walked cautiously. Tidus looked around frantically until he spotted something.   
  
"Look, over there!" he whispered. They all looked to where he mentioned and there was a "zombie" there, starring at them. They all froze, not knowing what to do. Just then, the zombie-creature swung its head back, almost ripping off, and began to emmit a ear-splitting screech. Kairi reached for her ears and her heart pounded faster then ever before. She heard someone walking behind them, and she quickly turned her head, her shoulder-length red hair swinging to the side. Another zombie, and another, and another.   
  
"Crap.." Tidus whispered. They were surrounded by eight zombies, and they didnt look too happy. They didnt have an expression at all, just ugly, blank faces.   
  
"Outnumbered...by double." Riku said. Just then, one zombie took a step forward. Riku reacted. "We have to fight them, now!"   
  
They all sprung foward as the zombies quickened their pace much faster. Tidus ran, scared because he had to fight close range, but it was his only option at the moment. He swung the knife at the zombie in front of him, he had a name tag on. "Teddy Grisham" it read.   
  
"See ya later, Ted!" Tidus shouted and jammed the knife into the creatures chest, and took it out again. He then brought it up to his throat and cut it, fast. Ted screeched and collapsed onto the floor and lay motionless. Tidus was releived that he had got that over with, but suddenly one of the creatures grabbed him and bit his shoulder. Tidus cried out and stuck the knife right into the creatures forehead and quickly took it out, as the creature fell back and slightly spasmed onto the floor. Tidus felt a brush relief, and also guilt. He grabbed his shoulder in pain and looked back at is friends.   
  
Kairi swung her hammer with her eyes closed, hitting the creatures with strong impact in the face as they spit out blood and teeth. Skin was coming off, as well as flesh as she hit them. Two were ganging up on her, and kicked one of them and hit it over the head with the hammer.   
  
"Eww..." she groaned. Kairi quickly turned around and hit the other zombie thrice as it fell to the floor. She quickly ducked afterwards, cause Riku was backing up a zombie against a tree and he swung his keening stick. He pierced the zombie twice, and then shoved the stick in the creatures neck, nailing it to the tree.It's body slid down the bark slowly and Riku took out the stick and let the head fall.   
  
"That's just nasty." Kairi said. Riku looked away from the gruesome sight, and as he started for another zombie he tripped and fell at its feet. The zombie quickly bent down to attack Riku, but Riku reacted quickly and impaled it through one side of its left leg, it came out the other way, impaled the right leg and it came out again, causing the zombie to lose its balance and fall. Riku took out the stick and impaled the creature one final time in the head.   
  
Selphie swung her spiked jump rope rapidly and hit one zombie, the rope wrapping around its head. When she tugged on it, it came off quickly along with flesh and one of its eyes ripping off. Selphie fought the urge to vomit and swung it around like a lasso quickly. As she threw it back, ready to hit the zombie one more time, she tugged on it but it was caught on something. Another zombie in back of her had it stuck to its face, so she ripped it off and then wrapped the two heads together and killed them both instantly.   
  
After the zombies around them were long gone, they all looked at eachother, Selphie, Tidus and Kairi crying, and Riku tearing.   
  
"This is so scary.." Kairi said. "We are being so violent.."  
  
"It's for survival, we had no other choice! They could of killed us!" Riku said, forceful. Selphie wiped her tears.   
  
"You gotta admit..it was...kinda fun. Mostly gross. Mostly sad, but it had its fun level."   
  
"Barely." Tidus remarked. "Maybe with that nailed lasso of yours. I have a freaken knife."   
  
Riku starred at them, seeing fear. Seeing confusion, sadness. They looked mournful, and their faces apologetic. He didnt seem this right, but they've never done anything like this before.   
  
"We have to find Sora. We will have to do this more often." Kairi said, fighting back tears. She streched out her arm to the center of them. "We have to be a team, and fight together. To find out what's going on, and to find Sora. There is no backing out, and many things will be very hard. Everyone is with me, right?"   
  
Riku looked at Kairi, proud. He felt a tug at his heart. Was he...having some sort of feelings for Kairi? This was no time to think of this now. He streched out his arm and joined Kairi's hand. Kairi smiled.   
  
"Yes." Tidus mumbled and streched out his arm as well, followed by Selphie.   
  
"No backing out." she said. They all nodded, a held eachothers hands tightly, and then parted them.  
  
"Let's get going." Riku said and turned around to walk towards the beach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora woke up only to find himself in some sort of castle. He was on a large bed with purple sheets and a black canopy. The walls were purple and has gold lining. He looked at the curtains and saw that they were black. It felt sophisticated, yet evil. He stepped onto the purple, marble floor and his shoes hitting it made an echo in the large room.   
  
"Where am I?" he said out loud. He walked around the unfamiliar room and stopped at a medium-sized, purple wooden drawer with yellow knobs. He opened the first drawer and saw a Journal, neatly placed at the corner of the drawer. He picked it up and opened it, looking at the back of the front cover and back cover for a name. Nothing. He opened to the first page and saw the script handwriting.   
  
"July 6th  
  
This is the beginning of a journey, I know that for sure. Everyone here thinks I'm useless. They think I serve no purpose, just a mere servant of the King. No one dares say it to my face, because they will never hear the end of it.   
  
The bubbly one and her team-mates have a job to do, sometime next month. Something big. I hardly have anything to do with it. I do small tasks, but nothing more. The King always picks them to do his dirty work. I'm just here. Just watch, wait and see."   
  
Sora finished reading the first entry, and by the date, assuming it was this year as the book looked brand new, was kept only for more then a month. The bubbly one was probably the fire heartless Sora saw earlier. He couldnt imagine a heartless more bubbly then that. It leaves her out, but it wouldnt seem like her anyway because the writing was too well written for her.   
  
The door opened behind him and Sora quickly closed the book and turned around, seeing Phanta in the doorway.   
  
"Like the room?" she said, grinning. "It's quite a copy of mine, only my walls are more lavender then this. Lavendar, yellow, black. My three favorite colors." Phanta noticed the Journal Sora held in his hand.   
  
"Oh. Whose is that?" she said, quickly grabbing it from him. Sora looked at her with anger.   
  
"Where am I? What am I doing here?" he shouted, demanding answers. Phanta grabbed the Journal and held it against her.   
  
"You are in the guest room in King Heartless's Castle. Your going to help us, remember? And you have to cooperate. Now follow me, I'm going to introduce you to your team-mates..."  
  
"They arent my team-mates." Sora growled. Phanta glared at him.   
  
"They are for now, and if you keep having that tone your friends will be dead quicker then you could say it."  
  
"You wouldnt dare."  
  
"I dare."   
  
Phanta walked down the halls with Sora behind her, ready to strangle her to death. She opened two huge doors into a room, three times the size of the guest room he was in.   
  
"Come, meet them." she said and went up to the first guy. He had baby blue, short hair and his skin was that black tone heartless's have. His eye's were yellow and he had strong, muscle toned arms. He had a blue muscle shirt on and the end of his arms had frozen water at the top. From the waist down, water was pouring down taking place of his legs. Strangely, the water didnt splash anywhere or wet the floor. On his head was a head band with a big rain drop shape strapped onto it.   
  
"I'd like you to meet Neero, heartless of water." Phanta said. Sora and Neero glared at eachother.   
  
"Hey." he said. Sora nodded.   
  
"He commands the water, that's why nothing is getting wet, if that's what your wondering." Phanta said and continued to walk to the next person. He had light brown, short hair and cap made out of brown rocks. He was shirtless and had small rock-spikes coming out of his abdomen. His eyes were yellow and skin heartless black, as all of them, and he had dark brown pants on. His pants had holes for three spikes were coming out of each leg. The end of the pants were torn.   
  
"This is Yee, heartless of earth." she said. Sora and Yee exchanged glances and they continued over to the next person. It was a heartless woman this time. She had two big buns of hair on her head and her hair was a pale white. She had a long, light gray gown and her feet werent visible. Air seemed to be coming out of the bottom of the gown, blowing the torn edges slightly. She also had bangs, hanging over her face like bells hanging on towers.   
  
"This is Era, heartless of wind." Phanta said.   
  
"How do you do." Era said in an unpolite tone. Sora walked over to the next one.   
  
"Fotia, heartless of fire whom you already met." Phanta said. Fotia giggled.   
  
"Is that it?" Sora asked impatiently. Phanta shook her head.   
  
"Calm yourself. Now, the King awaits."   
  
Sora followed Phanta down the hall, not knowing what he's getting himself into.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was getting darker in the evening at Destiny Isles with barely any light. Riku, Selphie, Tidus and Kairi finally reached the beach. More corpses were swarming all over, and instead of fighting, they had a different option as to run past them. As quickly as they did, though, the zombies surprised them all by a jog like run.   
  
"Riku! I think they're running!" Kairi shouted. Riku looked back and his eyes widened. They were running after them.   
  
"Let's run into our other secret hideout on the other side, and if any zombies are smart enough to find us there, we fight. Hopefully there wont be too many." Riku shouted back. What is he saying? Zombies? They certainly werent zombies, and Riku came to a conclusion. The yellow eyes, the screeching. Heartless. Could it be possible that heartless could possess bodies? Those heartless sure liked surprising them.   
  
They finally reached the hideout and only two possessed bodies made it. One hid behind the trees and another reached for them. Riku impaled it and ended it with a quick kill and ran inside the hideout.   
  
"I'll handle the next one, get in guys!" Selphie shouted as her friends got in the secret hideout. She swung her spiked rope around and the corpse came out of hiding and ran towards her. Selphie's eyes widened and her swinging of her rope lost speed.   
  
"M-m-om..." Selphie murmured. She stopped swinging as her mother's possessed body ran to her, ready to kill Selphie as she froze. Selphie couldnt attack her own mother, it felt wrong then it already was. As she closed her eyes, ready to experience death, Tidus jumped out and swung at her mother's slightly attached head as it hung atop her chest. He cut it and stabbed it until it fell to the ground. Selphie started to cry as Tidus walked her inside. They didnt want to do that again, ever.   
  
Something like that would be hard for everyone, but as the mysteries unfold, no one knew what to expect.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, its been a long time. Sorry for the LONG wait. Ill updae much faster, promise. Tell me if you guys liked this one, your reviews depend on its future. If you liked this, go read my other stories PLEASE! Review, positive and negative reviews acceptable. :D 


	8. The Keyhole at Destiny Isles

Chapter 9: Keyhole on Destiny Isles

Sora followed Phanta down the dark corridor. He looked around nervously as Phanta smirked in front of the boy.

"You look rather frightened, Sora. Is something bothering you?" she asked, simply grinning.

"What do you think?" Sora snapped back at her. Phanta shook her head and smiled as she arrived at the giant double doors that led to the throne room.

"Devote all your respect for the King." she said, ignoring Sora's statement. Sora said nothing.

Phanta stepped in the giant throne room, full of purple and silver shades and huge silk curtains. At the end was the King of Heartless. He had a long, grey robe and spikey hair. Of course, he was all black with piercing yellow eyes. He was sitting on the throne, smiling straight ahead. A blank smile, really. He was starring into nothing...like some kind of psychotic being. Phanta approached the King and bowed down, respectfully.

"Your highness, feast your eyes on our little guest." she said as she rose from her kneeling position. The King paused, and turned his head to look at Sora. He smiled evily.

"It's him." he said in a low voice. "Sora."

Sora stepped back, almost tripping over himself, but Phanta caught his arm.

"Dont you dare try to get away from the King!" she yelled. The King shushed her.

"Phanta, obviously I scare the child." The Kind said looking at Sora. "Isn't that right Sora, do I scare you?" Sora gulped and shook his head. Phanta laughed.

"The poor boy cant even talk!" she said, making fun of Sora. Sora really didnt want to be there.

"Enough of this nonsense now, Phanta. I am ready to announce what we are using him for." the King said, smiling evily once again.

"Using me? Using me for what?" Sora blurted, confused.

"Let the King speak!" Phanta shouted at him. Sora glared at her and looked back at the King.

"Well, Sora, we have seen what you have done to our kind in the past. Quite a fighter with that damn keyblade, arent we?" The King said, slowly rising from his seat. "Now that the heartless has become more, evolved, we also want to use you for our means."

"How are you planning to do that?" Sora shouted.

"Your going to help us fight our way to our goal. Enveloping all the worlds in darkness!" The King said happily. Sora clenched his fists.

"I would never do such a thing!" he shouted furiously.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, if you dont help us we will kill your friends and yourself." the King replied. Fear started bulding up in Sora. His friends?   
As the wind howled outside, all the kids were sleeping in the second secret hideout they managed to get to. Riku started to awake, looking around at all his friends sleeping.

"Nope, it still wasn't a dream..." he told himself. He sighed and started to rise when Kairi grabbed his arm.

"S-Sora..." she said gently in her sleep. Riku gave her a sad expression which she didnt see, and he continued to get up and walk outside.

"Sora, where are you?" he whispered to himself.

"I'm wondering the same thing." a voice said behind him. Riku spun around to see Selphie standing there, her hair all ruffled up.

"Your awake." Riku said smiling, sitting on the floor.

"No, really?" Selphie responded. Riku rolled his eyes and she giggled. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"You can go find breakfast yourself." Riku said. "I'm not in the mood to pick coconuts."

"Maybe there's more than just coconuts!" Selphie told him. "What if I find something else?"

"By yourself? No. I'm not risking that again." Riku said, regret in his voice that he dared Sora and now he was gone. "If Kairi or Tidus wake up, go with them."

"Sure. I just hope that's soon." she said turning around to look at the secret hideout where they were sleeping. Selphie turned back at Riku who looked obviously tired and worried. He was the expert at being the leader, and she started to think what they would of done without him. "Thanks, Riku.." she said smiling. Riku looked up at her.

"For what?"

"For doing such a good job at being the boss." she said sticking out her toungue.

"The boss?" he asked. Selphie shook her head.

"Beind a friend, then."

Riku smiled back at her. "I'm only doing it cause I have to."

"Oh, shut up you!" she said playfully punching him on the arm. Riku and Selphie laughed, only to be joined by an awakened Kairi.

"What are you two doing?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Kairi yawned and sat down beside Riku.

"Just acting like five year olds." Selphie said giggling.

"You always act like a five year old." Riku teased. Selphie punched him once more.

"You just can't get enough can you?" Selphie asked. "Oh, and Kairi, your coming with me to get food."

"Okay, sure." Kairi said. She got up from her seat.

"Be careful." Riku told them. "And take your weapons."

"Aww, Riku. But there are no zombies on this side of the island!" Selphie whined.

"You never know." he mumbled. Kairi picked up a hammer and Selphie her nailed whip. Selphie walked ahead and as they walked farther, the sound of Tidus waking up and talking to Riku stared fading away. Kairi and Selphie started to hold up a conversation, taking their mind off things for a while. They stepped on and over scattered home items, fallen trees, and anything else that was all over the floor due to the horrible storm.

"What's that smell?" Kairi asked, stopping in her tracks to sniff around. Selphie did the same.

"Oh, wow. That smells like..."

"Fire!" they said in unison. The girls looked around frantically to see where it was coming from.

"Over there!" Selphie shouted pointing to smoke rising from a tree. "Let's go!"

They both ran quickly, hearts pounding with thoughts racing through their heads. What could be the source of the fire? What will happen if they can't put it out? Suddenly, Selphie came to a sudden stop and as did Kairi as they reached the tree burning in flames, along with trees near it.

"Oh my god!" Kairi shouted, her hands to her face. Selphie quickly turned around to a sound of twigs snapping behind them .

There it was. The source of the fire. Selphie couldn't beleive it, but it was a heartless. A heartless with fire blazing on it's head, symbolozing it's dangerous element. Kairi as well turned to face it, and both girls stepped back in shock.

"You act like you've seen a ghost!" the heartless giggled. The girls remained quiet. "My name is Fotia, by the way, nice to meet you!" Fotia stuck out her hand and grabbed Selphie's arm, only to slightly burn it and make the girl scream as Fotia laughed.

"Selphie!" Kairi shouted. Selphie quickly ran towards the beach and stuck her arm into the water. Fotia then turned to Kairi.

"I suppose your next?" Fotia asked mischevously.

"Back off!" Kairi screamed and spat on the fire heartless. A little flame on her body went out.

"Hey, don't do that! It's like a pinch..." Fotia said, massaging her arm. Kairi ran to Selphie and dragged her by the hand.

"Come on! Let's go!" she said to her friend.

The girls ran, faster and faster back the way they came. Selphie turned around and saw Fotia quickly gaining on them, a smile across her face. Fotia started to form little balls of fire, and threw them at the girls.

"Ahh!" Kairi yelped as one landed near her foot. "That crazy maniac!"

Riku lay on the floor starring at the sky as Tidus dug through the sand playfully like a little puppy. Riku rolled his eyes at him.

"Amused easily, are we?" he asked. Tidus paused for a while and then stopped what he was doing.

"I had a dream I found a Game Boy in the sand, so now I'm looking for it!" he explained. Riku just starred at his friend and rolled his eyes.

"Good luck.." Riku told him. Tidus nodded and continued.

"Thanks!" he said, oblivious to his friend's sarcasm. Riku then suddenly shot up and looked around. "What's up?" Tidus asked startled.

"I heard voices." he said in a low voice.

"....Please don't tell me your turning into a lunatic." Tidus murmured. Riku shot a warning glance at Tidus.

"I heard that. And I'm serious." he told him as he got up from the ground. As he did so, Kairi ran straight into him, knocking them both down.

"I shouldn't of bothered getting up." he said to himself. He then saw Selphie follow soon after.

"Riku! Tidus! There's a heartless throwing fireballs at us!" Selphie shouted. Riku's eyes widened.

"You guys aren't kidding right?" he asked. "You swear?"

"Yes you idiot why would we joke about something like that!" Kairi shouted, dusting off her skirt. Suddenly a giggle was heard.

"Woah..." Tidus whispered. Then another giggle, and another.

"It's her! Inside, everybody!" Kairi shouted as she sprinted towards the hideout. Selphie quickly grabbed her arm.

"Bad idea! It's a dead end and besides, she can trap us in there if she wanted to!" she told her friend. Kairi nodded in agreement quickly.

"Ok, yes, your right..." Kairi said. "But.." Just as Kairi tried to finish, a fireball was thrown in the middle of them, startling everybody as they screamed.

"Teehee..." Fotia giggled. "It's fun playing with you guys."

"Well it's not fun for us, bitch!" Kairi shouted. Fotia let out a gasp as she walked out of the trees, showing herself to them.

"Don't use profanity just 'cause your mad!" Fotia lectured. "No need for name calling.."

"What do you want?! Where's Sora?" Riku shouted, demanding answers from her.

"I throw some fireballs at you and you assume I have Sora?" Fotia giggled. "That is so mean!"

"Oh, shut up you space cadet!" Selphie shouted at her. Fotia rolled her eyes and formed a fire ball in her right palm.

"What did I say about name calling?" she said and threw the ball straight at Selphie who quickly dodged it with a scream, falling onto the floor. Fotia giggled once again. "This is the part where you run!"

Kairi helped Selphie up and quickly did indeed run, Tidus and Riku following after. Fotia clapped her hands in joy.

"Goody! A wild goose chase!" she said, as sparks flew from her hands. Fotia then started to run after the kids.

Sora woke up, the sound of waves splashing and the smell of sand telling him of his surroundings. He opened his eyes and quickly shot up when he realised he was back at Destiny Isles.

"What? Wait.." he whispered, and then was tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to face Phanta, to his dissapointment.

"It's about time." she growled at him. Sora got up.

"How did we get here?" he asked curiously.

"We were dropped off and you fell asleep like the pathetic whimp that you are." Phanta hissed. Sora glared at her.

"If I'm a pathetic whimp then why does the King wan't me to help you?" he shot back. Phanta pushed him on his back without touching him and black smoke lifted from where he was standing. Sora scurried backwards and got up quickly. "What did you do?!"

"I hit you with the power of the shadows." Phanta told him as if he should of known. "If you don't cooparate I can make you do whatever I wish."

Sora's heart sank with that statement. Does that mean, he really has to fight his friends?

"So why are we here?" he asked her. Phanta started to walk expecting the boy to follow.

"Just running some errands. Fotia is taking care of some things for me." she grinned evily. Sora walked behind her.

"What kind of things?" he asked.

"Just shut up." she snapped. "You'll know soon enough."

Sora starred at the back of her head with hatred but said or did nothing. He just followed Phanta as she walked, head hung high, towards where ever they were going.

After a while of walking, Sora could hear screams and familiar voices. Phanta then stopped at a wide open, sandy area that stretched from the beach to the base of a rocky mountain. She then walked towards the mountain and place her hand on the side. Suddenly, a yellow light surrounded her hand and a keyhole appeared before her on the rocky wall.

"A keyhole!" Sora shouted. "What are you doing?" Phanta didn't respond, she then took out a small black key from her pocket, and it turned into a key several times it size. A Keyblade.

"The Heartless Keyblade." she said, throwing it to him. Sora grasped it firmly and a felt a shock inside of him. He looked at the long, smooth black Keyblade in his hands. The Heartless emblem was at the top.

"You, want me to seal the keyhole?" Sora asked as he gulped.

"Precisely." she said, smiling evily at him. "Don't want to do it?"

"What would happen?" he asked curiously, fear in his eyes. Before Phanta could answer, Riku, Kairi, Selphie and Tidus all ran into the wide open area out of breathe. Sora's face lighted up. "Guys! I'm here!! Are you okay!?"

No answer. They ignored him.

"Whose that!?" Tidus shouted, pointing to Phanta. Phanta grinned.

"Nice to meet you." she said, lying. Fotia then appeared into the area.

"I didn't have good luck burning them!" she explained to Phanta as she ran over to her. "Do I have another chance?" Phanta rolled her eyes at her.

"That's enough." she said.

"A Keyhole!" Kairi shouted, pointing to the said object."What are you trying to do!?"

"That's not all Kairi." Riku said, focusing on the floating black Keyblade. "Look whats over there."

The black Keyblade, which was held by Sora, moved closer to them as Sora spoke.

"Why can't you hear me?" he said, ready to just break down and cry at the spot.

"Attack." Phanta ordered. Sora turned to her, not knowing who she was speaking to. "Attack." she repeated. Sora looked at his friends. No, he couldn't.

"No." he said. Phanta grinned. Suddenly Sora's arms swung in the air, bringing the Keyblade along with it.

"What!?" he shouted in disbelief and swung at Riku, striking him hard.

"Riku!" Kairi shouted. Riku stood up immedietly and starred on in horror as the Keyblade swung itself towards him.

"I can handle this." he said. Riku ran towards the Keyblade and grabbed it firmly, feeling fingers under his when he did so. He quickly let go as if he touched something grotesque and the Keyblade struck him once again, causing him to fall over and bleed at the mouth. "Shit...there's an invisible heartless."

"No! No!!" Sora shouted uselessly. Riku then got back on his feet and punched where he felt the head would be, hitting the right spot as Sora fell back onto the ground.

"Yes!" he shouted, oblivious that he was punching his best friend. Phanta laughed and continued to control Sora like a marionette. He struck Riku at the side and then his stomach, making him crouch down in pain. Sora pulled back for full force and hit Riku hard so he flew against a tree. Riku screamed out in pain. Then, the Keyblade slid itself under Riku's chin, sandwiching his neck between the tree and the Keyblade. One quick swipe and it was off with his head.

"What will it be, do I kill him or will you agree to fight?" Phanta smirked. Sora starred in fear at what he was doing uncontrollably, and nodded.

"I'll fight him. I dont want you killing him." he agreed, a tear running down his cheek. Phanta smiled.

"Excellent." she mumbled, and stopped controlling Sora. Sora then felt a weight being lifted off of him, and stood for a while. He then took the Keyblade off his neck.

As Kairi watched in fear she noticed a drop of water fall onto the sand. She looked up, but it was not raining. "What was that..?" she whispered to herself.

Riku then got up quickly and punched Sora in the face, then kicking him back on the floor. Sora forced himself to get up and grasped the Keyblade firmly.

"I'm sorry, Riku." Sora whispered in sadness as he spun around and hit Riku hard, throwing him onto the floor. He continue to hit him as Riku shot back up and struck him with more punches.

"I need to help!" Tidus shouted. He ran towards Sora and kicked hard. Sora fell back but quickly got up again and hit Tidus with strength that sent the younger boy to go flying down the sand. Sora raised the Keyblade high and then struck Riku with all his might one last time. It sent the older teen back towards Kairi, and he didnt try to get up again.

"Bravo!" Fotia shouted. Phanta nodded.

"Bravo indeed. Now Sora, it's time. Time to insert the Keyblade."

Holy crap, I had you guys waiting for like forever. You see my computer was broken down in the Spring, then I went to Greece the entire summer, and when i arrived had a death in the family. Lot's of stuff went on and I couldnt update, but now I'm back on track and ready to update MUCH sooner. I'm really sorry. Hope you liked this. 


	9. The Darkness Comes to Power

Chapter 10

That was it. He did it. The power from the Heartless keyblade rose from within him and into the keyhole, sealing it. Sora put his arms down and couldn't believe what he had just done. The trees swayed back and forth, as if laughing at him.

What just happened...?

"Excellent, Sora. Excellent." Phanta said, grinning. Fotia clapped her hands and jumped for joy, with sparks flying everywhere.

"...Sora?" whispered Kairi. Riku got up slowly and felt his muscles ache. He looked around and saw the floating keyblade. But something was happening. Yellow shoes started to appear, then soft tan skin, and a red jumpsuit. It was Sora. He was looking back at his friends with a saddened face, some of his cuts from the fight moving with his expressions.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted and hugged him.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. Selphie looked at him.

"It's ok, as long as your safe." she said. Phanta then suddenly laughed menacingly.

"What did you do?" Sora shouted.

"I did nothing. You're the one who did it Sora."

Suddenly, the sky grew dim and the sea became a dark purple, its waves slapping against the shore almost malevolently. Heartless started popping up all around, like truffles coming up to the surface unnaturally.

"This does not look good for us..." Selphie said, raising her spiked rope. All the kids grabbed a weapon and Sora reached for the Heartless keyblade. Phanta and Fotia laughed, the kids being gladiators at the coliseum, and them the amused spectators. Sora then struck a heartless.

It grew.

"Sora, the heartless keyblade makes them grow, it's useless!" Riku shouted as he fought off heartless with a thick branch. Sora nodded and dropped the keyblade and looked for something else, as his friends fought off the monsters.

"This is perfect, things are going so well." Phanta said, eyeing her bubbly friend. "Things will get better.."

It wasn't long before the heartless found to be victorious. Their weapons didn't stand a chance and the kids were surrounded. They backed up into a wall, it seemed over for them.

"No...This cant be." Tidus whispered. Their weapons either broke or just had no effect. Kairi ran to Sora and hugged him tightly.

"I guess the darkness won this time..." she whispered into his ear. Sora shook his head.

"No, that's impossible.." he said back to her.

"Then where is the light, Sora?" She pleaded. "Where is it?"

It wasn't long before the heartless found to be victorious. Their weapons didn't stand a chance and the kids were surrounded. They backed up into a wall and it seemed over for them.

"No...This cant be." Tidus whispered. Their weapons either broke or just had no effect. Kairi ran to Sora and hugged him tightly.

"I guess the darkness won this time..." she whispered into his ear. Sora shook his head.

"No, that's impossible.." he said back to her.

"Then where is the light, Sora?" She pleaded. "Where is it?"

Sora said nothing. He starred into the eyes of one heartless. The yellow, beady spheres made Sora sick. Kairi started to sob into Sora. A tear rolled down her cheek and down her neck, wetting both their garments near their hearts.

Then all of a sudden a beam of light shone from between them, and Phanta's eyes widened in horror. The beam of light reached into the sky and looked like it would never end. Then another beam shot down and hit the heartless' keyblade, rising from its spot. The black color started to peel off like rust. Under, was a perfect white color, with a yellow handle. The light brought the keyblade over to Sora and Kairi. They backed away. The others looked on in astonishment. Sora gripped the keyblade tightly and bowed. He then raised the blade high and spun around, striking all the heartless nearby.

"Sora!" Kairi said happily, her face lighting up. Sora stopped and raised it once again, striking more heartless finishing off every last one in a battle cry. He then turned around to face Phanta. "I have a bone to pick with you."

"I know you do, Sora." she said. "So what? Do you think you won just because you can show off with that keyblade of yours?"

"Be quiet." he told her. She scowled.

"Don't you dare tell me to be quiet! Besides, I already have the Island. It's already too late for you."

"What will the Island do for you?" he shouted. Phanta grinned.

"Are you completely clueless? You didn't know that the Destiny Islands are the center world of all the worlds, did you? Sealing this keyhole with the power of darkness...it'll run on and spread slowly to the other worlds. It'll engulf them as well. You played your role, keyblade master, and you played it rather well."

"You sicken me!"

"I sicken many people," she said. "Now with the darkness taking over, the worlds will belong to me...I will succeed!" Phanta laughed evilly.

"What?" Fotia said, with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean belong to you? Isn't it fo-" and suddenly Fotia was interrupted by the touch of the Grim Reaper. Phanta had taken out a knife she had hid under her sleeve and stuck it deep into the once-giggly heartless girl. She with drew the knife and dark liquid poured out of Fotia's wound. Fotia started to cry, tears running down her face, as it slightly burned her, and smoke began to rise. She fell onto her knees, then down to the floor. The kids looked on, shocked that Phanta had just killed her, "friend." She laughed again.

"One thorn removed from my palm." she said. Sora found this a perfect opportunity and ran at her, hitting her side powerfully with the keyblade. Phanta fell to the ground, but quickly rolled over and got up in the blink of an eye. Due to the power of darkness. "Wasn't that a lesson to you? Never interrupt my plan!"

"Why did she do that though?" Sora thought. He then remembered. The diary he read in the purple room, it must have been Phanta's.

"You had this planned all along." he said. Phanta smiled.

"And what if I did?"

Sora swung at her again but she spun around quickly, her white hair twirling.

"Another thorn in my palm." she said. Suddenly a strike hit her from the back. It was Riku.

"Make that five thorns, bitch!" Kairi shouted angrily. Phanta looked around at them, smiling. They didn't know what it was, because Fotia wasn't exactly nice to them. Hell, she tried to kill them. But seeing Phanta kill someone made them all enraged.

"Don't you see? As the power of darkness spreads to the other worlds, its power growing? It does the same to me. The power of darkness is inside me, also spreading slowly. I can feel it, the darkness. The true darkness! You are no match for me!"

She then raised her arms, and pushed them back with the power of darkness. The kids fell, and Phanta got up swiftly.

"Agh! No!" Riku shouted, getting up again. "We can't let her get away!" It was too late though, Phanta ran by him quickly and disappeared amidst the trees, in a puff of purple smoke. Sora got up slowly, and looked at the smoke angrily.

"I wonder what she's planning..." he whispered. Kairi got up and leaned on to him. She then looked at Fotia's body laying there.

"Do you think she could have lived happier?" she asked. Sora shrugged. "She already chose them. Maybe it's meant to be that way."

Phanta was extremely pleased with herself. She had got rid of that bubbly pest. She just had a few more to go.

"My plan is slowly beginning to start. But what will I do about Fotia? I'll say one of the kids killed her..."

Yes, that's what she'll tell the king. Perfect. She opened the doors and entered the king's throne room.

"Where are the others, your highness?" she asked in a disturbingly pleasant tone.

"Why they went to look for you, Phanta my dear. But I'm sure you handled Destiny Island on your own." he said back to her. Phanta laughed inside of her and then lowered her head.

"Well, I have bad news...Fotia is dead." she said changing her voice into a sadder tone. The king leaned back in his throne.

"What?" he said, astonished. "Who could have done such a thing?"

"It wasn't one of the kids, so it was...one of us. There's a traitor among us, your highness..." Phanta said in a lower voice than before. The king backed up farther into his chair, and stayed silent for a while.

"A traitor you say?" he said. "When they return, I'd like to conduct a meeting." Phanta nodded her head and turned around to walk away. She smiled as she slept closer to the mighty doors. She felt very accomplished that her plan would go her way. "Oh, and Phanta." She spun around.

"Yes, your highness?"

"This does not exclude you from being a suspect." he said. Phanta felt her stomach shrivel up, she wanted to scream 'How dare you!' but she knew she couldn't. It was her fault, after all.

"I know, your highness. I never said such a thing. But I assure you, I'm not the one." she said back. The king nodded and she walked out, her hips swaying.

The island was still a dark place. The sea was ebony, and the sky was still dim. The heartless swarmed all around. The kids were all huddled up in their hideout, and Sora was outside fighting the creatures off.

"Sora, don't give up!" Kairi shouted. Sora was too tired to think really. He had been fighting them off for the longest time. As he swung the keyblade, killing off the heartless, he thought he would drop dead at that moment.

"Is that all of them?" Tidus asked from inside. Sora looked around and no more heartless were approaching. He then collapsed onto the ground. Kairi ran to him.

"Sora, get up!" she said to him, sorrow in her eyes. "Come on!" He got up slowly with her help, and she led him inside. He dropped the keyblade on the stone floor and lay down.

"He put up a tough fight..." Riku said. "He deserves rest."

"Thank you Sora..." Kairi whispered and rested on him. She slowly began to fall asleep. Selphie got up from her spot, huddled in the back with fear. She walked close to Riku and Tidus then sat down next to them.

"So now what?" she asked. They both turned to look at her.

"I guess we just wait." Riku said.

"Wait for what?" Tidus asked. Riku looked at Tidus.

"The worst to happen." he said in a voice that sounded too nonchalant for that statement. Tidus gulped.

Time passed, and Selphie wondered as on what to do next. She already drew on the walls, daydreamed, played hangman with Tidus, and tried to sleep. She found that she couldn't sleep, she just couldn't. It was uncomfortable for her to sleep at a time like this. Everyone else didn't seem to have a problem with it, though. She sighed and walked out, looking both ways out of the cave as if crossing the street. When she noticed everything was clear and all she heard was the sound of waves, she walked outside. Looking at the water, she wished she could open it up, just like Moses, and make a path for herself and her friends to walk through. To go somewhere else, somewhere with less horrible memories, with more people, with homes, where they can have a calm life.

Then she heard a noise.

"Whose there?" she said, terrified. She spun around quickly and looked around. Something was moving in the bushes. How cliché, she thought. Cliché or not, though, she really didn't want to see what was in there. She picked up a rock, and threw it in, only to hear a screech that made her jump. Out of the bushes leaped a furry brown cat.

"...A cat. It was a cat." she said, relieved. The cat then screeched again. When she turned around to see why, it was gone. Selphie decided she had enough, and walked quickly towards the hideout. Just then, rocks poured out of the ground near the entrance, like a geyser. She stumbled backwards and fell onto the sand. Rising from the ground was a figure with sharp spikes, jetting out of it. "Please get away!" she screamed.

Smash! The figure stomped towards her. It was a heartless, it had rocks coming out of its body. The thing looked at her, and took out a spike from its palm, and threw it, Selphie quickly dodged it and screamed. When she got up to run, she was blown back down by a powerful gust of air. When she turned back she was yet another heartless who seemed to be floating, and laughing.

Sora then suddenly ran out of the cave and slashed the earth one hard. He awoke hearing Selphie's screams. The heartless fell and the other used wind to try and knock Sora off his feet.

"Selphie, get back inside!" he shouted. Selphie nodded and ran quickly. Inside she saw that everyone was awake.

"What's going on out there?" Riku shouted.

"There's these two heartless, Sora is fighting them off! But they aren't ordinary..."

"You mean like those other two that could talk?" Kairi asked. Selphie nodded.

"Yeah, and from what I can tell what controls earth and the other wind."

"That's not good." Riku said. He ran out and saw his friend fighting with all his might. Riku grabbed a sword he made out of wood and left over steel from the rubble, and ran forward. "I'll help in anyway I can."

Sora just nodded to this and continued to attack. The female one started to back away and began to strike Sora with little whirlwinds. He tried to avoid them as much as possible, and attacked with every opportunity he had.

"You're not bad," she said. "Don't let that go to your head."

"I don't take flattery from filth anyway." he said to her. She glared evilly and struck him with a blow that knocked him down. Sora struggled quickly to get up and hit her so hard it sent her flying to the ground herself. She screamed.

"You'll pay for that, boy!" she said and blew wind onto the sand so she could blind him. Sora backed away a bit rubbing his eyes. She then struck him again, powerfully.

Whoosh!

Sora just wanted to end this now and he thought of what to do. An idea then struck him. He ran towards the trees and stood in front of one. He then pretended to charge at her, and she smiled. She blew a powerful gust but Sora quickly rolled over and dodged it, and he wind hit the tree. With a loud crack like lightning, the tree started to fall. Sora then got up from behind her as she was distracted.

Get it right, Sora

He struck her powerfully, causing her to tumble in the trees way, and it fell on her, muffling her scream. Sora breathed in and out, then turned to see if Riku needed any help.

They didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Riku was just attacking, and managed to hold him off. Sora ran and joined in, attacking the heartless from behind.

"I'll finish this now." the heartless said. He jumped and when he fell onto the ground, an earthquake was triggered. He sunk into the ground, laughing.

"Sora, in the cave now! Before everything falls on top of us!" Riku shouted. Sora nodded and they both ran quickly, dodging falling trees and rocks, which fell from the jagged hill. They tumbled inside, and everyone huddled around.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked.

"He triggered an earthquake! That bastard!" Sora shouted.

"We should get out of here, what if it collapses inside?" Tidus said with worry. They all agreed. They ran, one behind the other careful not to be pummeled by anything. The earthquake came to a sudden stop, and the kids ran a bit more before they stopped as well.

"I guess it's over. Is everyone alright?" Riku asked. They all nodded.

"We seriously need to get off this place…" Sora said.

"Why don't we try building a raft?" Kairi asked. She brought it up before in one of their evening talks, but everyone was too scared of what would happen at sea.

"Maybe." Riku said. "Just maybe…"

A large, spacious room with a curvy black marble table and black chairs with purple silk seats were occupied for the conference room. The kind sat at the end, with everyone else sitting at the sides. The room was decorated with sculptures of famous people in history, from Athena to Julius Caesar. Yee walked into the room with Era.

"She's alright now." he said. Era nodded.

"I can speak for myself Yee, thank you." she sat down. Yee frowned, and sat next to her. Neero sat quietly and the king began to speak.

"It appears that we have a traitor among us, in this room." he said. Era's eyes widened.

"A traitor?" she asked. "And where is Fotia?"

Just then, a dark portal opened up from above the table and dropped Fotia's lifeless body onto it with a bang. Yee and Neero backed away quickly, and Era screamed. Phanta also screamed so she didn't seem to be the guilty one.

"What happened?" Neero asked. The king turned to look at him

"Someone here has killed her." he said. "I'd like to know where everyone was, if you were together at all."

"I was with Era the entire time, we didn't see Fotia at all." Yee said. Era nodded.

"Yes, and Yee didn't do anything suspicious. I was with him." she said. The king turned to look at Neero.

"Hey, I didn't do it. I saw no one." he said in a rather calm tone. Phanta pointed to Era.

"You never did like Fotia. And Yee wasn't fond of her either. What if the both of you killed her?" she said harshly.

"Phanta always did hang out with Fotia. I doubt she did it too." Neero said. Era slammed the table.

"Don't you dare ever accuse me you filthy witch! If it was anyone I never liked here, it was you! You act like you own the place. And since your always with Fotia, weren't you two together? Wouldn't you know what happened?" she shouted. Phanta kept herself from screaming back by scratching the table loudly so Era could lower her voice.

"I was with her, yes. But we decided to split up because she wanted to attack the girls alone. I went for the boys at their hideout. That was the last I saw of her." she said.

"You reacted pretty sharply to being accused Era." Neero said, arms brought to his chest. "Are you hiding something?"

"I've had enough." she said and got up, the chair screeching, almost falling backwards. She headed for the door but something caught her and threw her back towards the wall. Phanta got up from her seat with her arm raised.

"You staying right here." she said. The king got up.

"Enough, all of you! We do not yet have enough evidence to surely accuse anyone of this! I just wanted to hear your stories. What I know now is that we have to bring at least one of the kids up here and see if they know anything. The person who will do that is Phanta, as I trust her the most right now." the king spoke. Era scowled and Phanta grinned evilly at the fools she's in the room with.

Julius Caesar seemed to be upset.

Back at the island, the kids were working hard on building a raft. It was the only option they had left, and the island was going to soon shrivel up into nothing.

"Hand me that piece of wood, Sora." Tidus said. Sora got up from hammering, and gave Tidus said object.

"What do you think of building this?" Sora asked. "Do you think we'll make it?"

"Yeah, Sora! We'll make it to some land, far away from here." Tidus said cheerfully. Sora lowered his head.

"I hope you're right."

When the raft seemed just about done, they all gathered and looked at each other. The sea was calm enough but they all were still frightened.

"Well, I guess we get on." Kairi said.

"I'll push you guys into the water and hop on." Riku said. They all sat onto the raft, made with a little fence around it as well so they wouldn't fall off. Riku pushed as hard as he could, the raft being as heavy as it was, plus with all the kids on top, was quite a workout. He managed to get them in the water and he jumped on. Sora grabbed a paddle, and Tidus grabbed another, they went out farther into the water. Kairi looked back at their childhood, her face saddened. The island looked like hell on earth, but she could see the beauty of it behind the grotesque shield..

About an hour passed, and the kids all took turns paddling. They brought up different topics, but they were usually silent, and their faces grim. To their surprise, something hit their homemade boat with force.

"What was that?" Selphie asked, holding on to the edge as the raft shook. Riku bent over the side.

"Probably a wave." he said. Then something else hit, and it was indeed a wave. But a more powerful one.

"A storm?" Kairi asked. Waves then started to hit the boat furiously, and the kids screamed and hung on for their lives. Sora then spotted something in the distance. It was an oddly shaped figure.

"What is that?" he asked and pointed. Everyone turned to see. It looked like Aphrodite rising out of the sea foam, her hair dancing in the wind. But it was the opposite of good and beauty. Phanta was the one in the distance, sitting on Neero's back who was swimming like a torpedo through the water.

Phanta managed to persuade the king into letting Neero come with her. She needed help to get across the water after all. Plus, she knew who the traitor was anyway.

"How would I get them to not say it was me?" Phanta thought. She planned on what to do about this, as Neero continued to hit the kids with waves.

"Not you again!" Riku shouted. "We've had enough!"

"You're coming with us." Phanta said. With a twirl of her hand, darkness flew around them and covered them completely. They vanished.

The water soon calmed down again.

The kids awoke in a room that Sora was familiar with. It was that same purple room. He was the first to get up, and he saw his friends scattered on the floor and bed. It looked like the results of an after party. He ran to all of them, waking them up.

"Guys, get up!" he said. Just then, the door opened gently, and Phanta stepped in. She started to clap and closed the door.

"Wake up, children!" she said. They all looked at her angrily.

"You're a little late." Sora said. Phanta picked his chin up and starred into his eyes, but he quickly turned away.

"What a shame, the next time you comment on me, I'll have to snap your neck." she said. "Now, I've come here to tell you that you'll be asked who killed Fotia by the king."

"You killed her!" Selphie shouted.

"But you won't say that. And if you do, I kill you all in a flash. I swear, I will."

Angry faces all looked at her and she smiled. "Now stick to that plan, I must go before they know I was here. And to who killed her, you will say Era and Yee did." With that, she exited.

"She's a real bitch…" Riku said.

"We have no choice, I surely don't want to die!" Tidus exclaimed.

"We'll just have to come up with something to finish her off then." Sora said to them. They all nodded and waited to be called. The king sat on his thrown, and Neero, Era, and Yee were all standing near him. Phanta walked inside.

"Let them in." the king said. Phanta nodded, and opened the doors, and the kids were standing at the entrance. They looked around at the wide room which smelled like an old museum. "Don't be scared, step up."

Sora led them up to the throne and they all stopped as Phanta closed the doors behind them and went into her position near the others.

"I'm sure you know why you're here." The king said. They all nodded.

"Before you go on, I have some questions." Sora shot up and said. They all looked at him, bewildered. The king nodded.

"Fine, go ahead." he said.

"Where are we, and what are you planning to do?" Sora asked bravely.

"Well, you are in the Heartless Airship. Quite a beautiful place, isn't it? And what we're planning to do? Bring the worlds to darkness of course."

"Where are you headed then?"

"That's enough." Phanta shouted. Sora glared at her.

"Now I have a question. Fotia was killed. Did you see this happen?" the king asked. They all nodded. "Excellent. Then just tell me who did it."

They all swallowed uncomfortably, and Phanta smiled at them. Riku stepped forward, he would say it for them.

"It was...those two. The air one and the earth one."

Era and Yee's eyes widened in horror, ready to tear Riku apart. The king then took out a blade from the side of him. It was a long, sharp sword, which was extremely powerful.

Two more thorns in Phanta's palm have been removed. Phanta and Neero were in the lounge of the airship. Neero was watching TV, and Phanta was lying down.

"I knew it was them." she said. "It was obvious."

"I thought so, too. I can't believe it though. He just finished them off right there." Neero said, who appeared to be calm despite of it all. "What are we going to do with the kids anyway?"

"Well," Phanta continued and sat up a bit. "We're headed to the end of the World now. There, the leftover darkness will have gathered for our use. We will gain ultimate dark power while the other worlds suffer...but we might need the boy to open Kingdom Hearts for us."

"And his friends?" Neero asked. "Cant we just kill them?"

"There's no need to be harsh just yet. Saves us a mess. And besides, there are too many curtains and blankets in there, there's no use in him being left alone without them." she responded. Neero nodded.

The airship was nearing End of the World, and the king decided to land as near to Kingdom Hearts as possible. The sooner he got there, the better.

Sorry for the long wait...


	10. Kingdom Hearts

Left Alone: Chapter 11

End of the World was dark and dim, the evil emitting from it strongly. It was formed again due to the darkness and it cut a clear path to Kingdom Hearts. The place was now swarming with even more heartless, and it again really wasnt a friendly place to be at.

Th Heartless Airship hovered a little before it finally landed on a giant piece of purple land. It hit the ground with a loud bang and dust arose from the rocks. The door slided down and out stepped the king first. He looked around.

"Nothing like this place to cheer me up." he said. He strolled across the dark land and looked out into the black horizon. Neero stepped off right after, followed by Phanta with all the kids.

"Dont try anything funny." she said. She had her dark powers ready.

"We wont, yet." Sora said. Phanta glared at him. Sora glared back.

"Sora this isnt the time." Selphie whispered. They kept walking until they came to a stop near the king.

"I'll stay here. You all head for Kingdom Hearts." he said. "But first, so you all dont try anything funny I'll keep one of you here. Do something to hurt our plans and they die." The king then grabbed Kairi and walked back with her.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted and reached out for her. Neero stopped him.

"He can kill her right now. Keep walking, punk." he said angrily. Sora mumbled something and they continued. He looked back at Kairi who was walking back into the airship with the king. He would come back for her.

They walked for a while, and they were ordered not to speak. Phanta spoke to Neero sometimes, but she was ahead and he was behind so they could keep an eye on the kids. Selphie looked at Sora who was obviously very upset. Riku seemed to be deep in thought, and Tidus was looking around in fear.

_There must be something we can do..._Selphie thought to herself. Nothing struck her. She just gave up and left the thinking to someone else.

"Do you have your keyblade, Sora?" Phanta asked. Sora didnt respond. "I think I asked you a question."

"Yes." he snapped.

"Good, we'll be needing it."

"If I could, I would take this keyblade and impale you as hard as I could with all my might. Did you know that?" he asked. Phanta laughed.

"Sounds great Sora, and then the king can do the same thing to that redheaded bimbo."

"Shut up!"

Sora was then pushed back hard with a dark force.

"Dont tell me to shut up!" Phanta shouted. "Do you understand or should I rip your arm off?"

"Phanta just keep going.He'll shut up if he knows whats good for him and his friends." Neero assured her. Phanta nodded and turned around to continue walking.

Phanta could not wait though. The time has almost come where she could get the ultimate darkness inside her and only her. The king's plan was to unleash the darkness all over the area so he can regin supreme. Phanta's plan is to absorb all the darkness herself, so she can finish off the king herself and become the Queen of all the worlds. It's only a matter of time.

"Why couldnt we just fly all this way with the airhsip? I'm getting tired here." Neero whined.

"There's a protective barrier all around that is too small for the airship to pass. Do not worry, Neero. We're almost there." Phanta told him. Sora looked down at the ground as he walked.

_I guess hope is lost...everything has been ruined anyway. How would we get ourselves out of this one anyway? Our parents arent here...our home. This is all too horrible. I must get revenge..._he thought.

During the walk they encountered all kinds of heartless, but they didnt attack because Phanta and Neero were there. Sora and Riku were startled a few times because of this, but the heartless kept turning around. They wondered if they'd walk back with them.

"What happens after all this?" Riku said. Phanta looked back.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Well I'll just..." she slipped in words. "We'll all have the ultimate darkness, and the king will be the ruler of the worlds and we'll also have high authority."

"It wont be like that though, will it?" Riku asked. "You're planning on something else." Phanta's face twisted in fury.

"Excuse me?" she asked. This made Neero pay attention to their little conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Neero asked, eyeing Phanta carefully.

"Riku, no!" Selphie shouted. "Kairi..." Yes, thats right. Kairi was on the line and Riku had to keep his mouth shut.

"Nothng I got confused. Im not supposed to talk, remember?" he said. Neero looked oddly at him but continued to follow Phanta.

After an awkward silence, Phanta spoke up as a large white door came into view.

"There it is." she said. "Kingdom Hearts!" They all looked at it and Sora and Riku remembered what happened there a long time ago. "Well Sora, get ready."

Riku, Tidus and Selphie all turned to look at Sora. They had saddness in their eyes and wanted to see if he had anything planned. Nothing though. When they finally got close enough to the door, he gripped his keyblade tightly. Phanta and Neero stepped to the side.

"Come here, you three. It's time for Sora to open the door." Neero said to them. They stepped to the side and Sora raised his keyblade.

"Yes Sora, yes!" Phanta shouted. The keyblade let out a light from its tip and it covered the doors. The flash of light caused everyone to squint. The doors made a sound as if they unlocked and they started to creak open. Sora held on tight and the strong power was making his hair and clothes dance in the wind. The doors finally opened up to a dark world and suddenly darkness started to pour into it, past them all.

"It's attracting all the darkness!" Riku said to his friends. Phanta laughed and ran into the doors.

"Phanta!" Neero screamed. "What the hell are you doing?"

Phanta suddenly started to rise and used her dark powers to not spread the darkness around the area, but to come straight into her.

"Yes, this is it! I can feel the darkness!" she screamed as her white hair danced wildly. Neero hissed.

"You were the traitor!" he shouted. "I cant believe it!" Neero tried his best to shoot her with water but it was no use against her. She was too strong for that. Sora put the keyblade down and ran to his friends.

"Lets get back to Kairi while hes distracted!" he shouted. They all nodded and ran back.

Back at the airship, Kairi was sitting in the room alone. The large purple and gold room with the big bed and fancy furniture.

"I hope they'll be back soon." she said out loud. "What if I dont see them again?" Her eyes started to water as she looked around. The walls were truly beautiful, but they looked disgusting to her right now. Filthy, like prison walls. It was like prison and she was waiting to get the death sentence. She walked around the room back and forth but then she heard a noise from outside. She put her ear to the wall and there was fierce sounds of wind and other things that sounded like the storm of the century.

_What the hell is going on out there? _She took her ear away quickly when something hit it loudly. It was probably a rock, she thought.

Soon after, she heard the king screaming from inside. When she got near the door she heard him loud and clear.

"They screwed up! Why isnt the darkness staying here? Why is it going straight down! It was those kids..." he growled. "Those kids messed up my plan. And I will keep my promise." She heard the sound of a blade being taken out of a socket.

_Oh no..._

Kairi quickly stopped herself from screaming and crawled under the bed. _What if thats too obvious? _She got out of that spot and looked around. The canopy! She ran onto the drawers and jumped on top of the canopy. It wasnt just a cloth but a large piece of wood was up there holding the many sheets up. She made it on time too, because she heard a voice right outside the door.

"Hello?" he asked. "Are you ready?"

Kairi whimpered a bit, thankfully he didnt hear her. _That bastard! I wish I could kill him myself. I have no weapon though..._

"I asked you a question!" he howled and threw the door open. She was no where to be seen. "I know you're in here." he said in a lighter tone. Kairi started to shake and prayed that he leaves the room. She then heard a noise of the blade swiping at something.

The king had shot the sword under the bed and slashed back and forth, only to find nothing.

_...Thank the lord I wasnt under there..._Kairi thought, relieved. Time passed and she heard nothing. When she took a peek, the king wasn't in the room anymore. _He better not be hiding or something_

Kairi crawled down quietly, careful not to make a sound. She jumped onto the bed because she was scared he'd be under and try to swipe at her feet. She dared take a peek, but thankfully he wasn't there either. She walked to the door and listened. She could hear something, but wasn't sure where he was.

"Are you here?" he shouted and moved something, startling Kairi. Yes, he was still looking for her. She had to do something and decided to take a risk. She kicked the door and ran behind the curtain, quickly.

The king spun around and hissed.

"So your in there." he said. He ran quickly and opened the door. He looked around, and he saw nothing. Kairi then made a movement behind the curtain. The king grinned. "I see you!" He charged at the curtain with full force, sword stretched out forward. Right when it was about to enter, she dodged quickly and the king got the sword stuck right into the wall. She screamed and grabbed a nearby chair, and hit him with it. She was going for him again but this time he raised both arms up in defense. When he did this, she let go of the chair and grabbed the sword, her hands shaking.

"Stop it! Get to the corner!" she screamed. The king looked at her angrily.

"How dare you do this to me!" he shouted. Behind his back he was forming a ball of darkness.

"Just dont move. I have your sword and I'm not afraid to kill you with it!" she screamed again. The king then shouted and threw the dark ball at her. She yelped and hit the ball quickly with her sword, hitting it back to him. The king fell over.

"I cannot believe this! How can this happen?" he said. Kairi looked at him with disgust. That piece of dirt laying on the floor caused all this.

"Because, King of the Heartless, the light always finds its way." and with that, she pierced him down to the floor so he wouldn't be able to get up. Not even as a spirit.

Sora led his friends quickly through the way they came. He slashed at attacking heartless wildly.

"Keep it up Sora you're doing great!" Selphie shouted. _Yeah, great for saving my ass_

"I just hope its not too late!" Sora shouted back to them.

"Dont worry Sora, Im sure she's fine." Riku assured him. They all continued when suddenly a hard splash hit them all, causing them to stumble backwards.

"What the.." Tidus groaned. Neero ran towards them.

"You thought I would let you get away? Maybe Phanta is doing something I dont approve of, but that doesn't mean I'll allow you to live." he told them.

"You just have to ruin everything, dont you?" Sora asked. Selphie and Tidus started to throw rocks from behind. Neero turned around angrily.

"Run, guys! We'll take care of this party pooper!" Selphie shouted to her friends. Tidus looked at her.

"We will?" he gulped. Selphie rolled her eyes. Riku and Sora ran quickly ahead.

"This shouldnt take too long." Neero said, grinning. He powered his attacks and fired at Selphie and Tidus. They both ran back quickly trying to avoid as much as possible.

"Any ideas?" Tidus shouted to her. Selphie nodded.

"Look over there! It's an endless abyss. If we can just get him to fall in there..." she said, thinking. They continued to run until Tidus was hit. He fell down and screamed.

"Crap!" he shouted. Selphie ran to him.

"Are you ok?" she said, dragging him up. "Hurry, we have to get out of here! And I got an idea."

Neero noticed that she started whispering something to him. _What could she be possibly saying to that punk? _He thought. Selphie came to a suddent stop and Neero grinned as he hit her with a waterball. She collapsed.

"Selphie?" Tidus shouted. Neero laughed.

"What a weakling! One hit and shes out. You dont look much more masculine than her anyway, one more for you might do the trick." Neero said. Tidus looked at him angrily.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean..." he said. He then quickly turned around to run and when he reached the edge, he pretended to slip and fall.

_Please dont let me miss this..._

Tidus fell and caught the edge of the land with both hands. His heart started to beat faster as he dangled there.

"What a fool." Neero said as he appraoched him. He walked to the edge and looked down at Tidus. "Goodbye n-"

Selphie suddenly came up from behind and pushed Neero off the edge, causing him to scream in surprise. He fell off head first, dissapearing into the darkness. Selphie grabbed Tidus' hands and raised him up.

"Thank god you made it..." Tidus said. "Your plan worked."

"Of course it did." she said. "Now let's go join the others!"

Riku and Sora reached the airship. After stopping to catch their breathe, they noticed that the air was calmer here then it was back at Kingdom Hearts.

"Let's get in there." Riku said. Sora nodded.

"Do you have anything to fight with?" Sora asked his silver haired friend.

"No, I just hope I'll find something in there." Riku answered. Sora shrugged.

"I guess I'll protect ya'" Sora said, and laughed. He walked up to the door of the airship and opened it. He looked around inside and there was no sign of commotion.

"I dont even hear anything." Riku whispered. Sora walked inside slowly, Riku following behind him. Sora opened the door that led to the hall and looked around.

"Nothing here either. Should we check the throne room first?" he asked. Riku nodded. Sora crept to the throne room and the door was already slightly open. He went along the side and poked his head in. "...There's no one here."

"Is the sword in there?" Riku asked. Sora gulped.

"No, that's gone too."

They both looked at eachother and walked down the hall in the opposite direction. They didnt want to believe the king actually went after Kairi. She had to be alive, she just had to.

"We'll go to that big bedroom, she's probably in there." Sora said. "If she's not..."

"Dont say it, Sora." Riku interuppted. "Dont even think it." Sora agreed to not even think of that horrible thought, and walked to the door. They smelt something. Something very familiar.

"Blood..." Sora whispered in surprise. It was under the door. Riku's eyes widened. Sora burst the door open and saw that the sword had killed someone.

It killed the king.

"Woah, what's this?" Sora said in surprise.

"The king died? Then who.." Riku was interuppted by a gentle voice.

"Hi guys, I'm so glad you're alright."

The boys turned around to see Kairi, a little blood on her skirt but other than that she seemed fine.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted happily and hugged her. She hugged back. "We thought.."

"Yeah I know, but I managed to get him. I was so scared but I outsmarted him." she told them. "Where are Selphie and Tidus?"

"We left them with Neero..." Riku said. He picked up the sword from the king's body. "This'll do."

"You left them?" she shouted.

"They told us to leave so we can find you! I'm sure they're alright." Sora said to Kairi. She looked at him with worry and ran outside, the boys following after. They heard laughter in the distance.

"What's that!" Kairi asked. She pointed to a floating object not that far from them.

"I think that's Phanta..." Sora said. He got his keyblade ready. Riku stood by him, in position.

Phanta came into view. She was much bigger than her normal size, and her yellow eyes were now purple and had the evilest glow. Her hair was long and white, flying wildly in all directions, swaying in the wind. Her dress was all purple and her black heartless skin was more radiant than ever. Her nails have also grew long and sharp. Both her hands were full. She appeared to be carrying Tidus and Selphie.

"Oh no!" Kairi shouted. "It's them!"

"You left some trash behind!" Phanta shouted, her voice changed too, in a more powerful tone. "Clean up after yourselves!" She threw Selphie and Tidus hard, they flew past their friends and hit the ground. Kairi ran over to them.

"Are you guys alright? Please say something!" she pleaded. The groaned a bit.

"What about...her...what are we gonna do.." Tidus said in pain. She dragged them both over and brought them inside.

"Good luck guys!" Kairi shouted. She locked eyes with Sora. Sora's eyes told her that everything would be alright.

"Mwahaha!" Phanta laughed evily. "The most powerful darkness is inside of me, and you both will experience extreme suffering!"

"Your wrong, Phanta!" Sora shouted. "We'll defeat you, if its the last thing we do!"

"I'm so scared. Truly I am!" she shouted, and laughed once more. The boys charge towards her.

"Come on Sora, hit her with all you got!" Riku shouted. Sora nodded and hit her hard with keyblade several times. Phanta screamed in anger and summoned beams of darknss to fall down on the boys. Sora was hit and fell back. Riku continued to pierce the malicious woman with the sword. Sora got up and repeated his attack pattern. He couldnt let everyone down, he just couldnt. Phanta then flew back and beams of purple and black started to surround her quickly. She twirled around over and over again until they suddenly shot out and hit the boys, sending them flying backwards. They both managed to get up and start attacking again.

'Riku there has to be another way to do this!" Sora shouted to his friend.

"Does she have some kind of weakness?" he asked. He pierced her but was hit back by another beam. Sora looked up at Phanta and noticed a mark on her neck where energy was being absorbed.

"Yes, yes she does!" Sora shouted. "Riku, distract her for me!"

"Gotcha!" he said. He ran towards one corner and Phanta hissed and flew angrily behind him. Sora managed to grab on to her flowing cloak a she did so. He hung on tight as she came to a stop.

"Where do you think your going, Riku? Running away? What about your pal?" she laughed and shot a beam, but Riku rolled and dodged. "Where is that runy anyway?"

"Shut up and fight!" Riku shouted and stabbed her once again. She shrieked and stood still, giving Sora a chance to run up farther. He managed to climb up her back and plopped onto her shoulder. Phanta started to form beams again. Riku rolled quickly but was hit by one. Another beam turned and hit Sora hard, causing him to fall but he grabbed on to her shoulder.

"I cant fall...I just cant." Sora said. "I need to get there!"

"Hang on Sora!" Riku shouted. Phanta looked down to her shoulder.

"You pest! What the hell are you doing there?" She screamed. She tried forcing Sora off but Sora held on.

_Im going to fall..._Sora thought. He closed his eyes and expected the worst...but then he saw a vision. It was his mother, dressed in a white gown.

"_Sora, hang on. Do it for me."_

This gave Sora the courage to climb up in a fit of rage and pick up his keyblade.

"The power of light!" he shouted and pierced the mark with the keyblade. Phanta screamed in pain and her tounge flickered out of her mouth. Darkness oozed out of Phanta as she collapsed onto her knees. She put one hand on the ground and Sora made sure to keep the keyblade still inside her mark. Phanta got smaller and finally returned to her normal size, where the keyblade went right through her neck.

"Sora...you..." Phanta couldnt finish, and she fell over lifelessly as Sora pulled the keyblade out.

_Your giving me..._

Kairi was watching from the window the entire time with Selphie and Tidus. She ran out happily and hugged Riku, then ran and hugged Sora.

"I'm so glad you did it..." Kairi said, tears in her eyes. "You did it."

_Too many things..._

Sora nodded. "It's over now." Riku ran to them and then he looked at all the darkness forming around them .

"What about Kingdom Hearts? We have to seal it now!" Riku told them. They nodded.

_Lately, you're all I need..._

"Alright, the barriers are breaking. Into the airship!" Sora said. Riku and Kairi ran inside and Sora did too, closing the door. Selphie and Tidus greeted him happily.

_All along, you smiled at me...and said.._

"I'll fly it!" Tidus said. He got behind the wheel and steered it full speed ahead to the door of Kingdom Hearts. They all wondered what would happen when this place dissapeared.

_Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to meet, your father?_

"A pal once told me this place is made out of darkness, it's a heartless world. It might dissapear, but our hearts will always remain." Sora said to them.

_When we are older you'll understand, what I meant, when I said no..._

They got to Kingdom Hearts, and Sora quickly ran to the top of the airship. He stepped forward, keyblade in hand and raised it high.

_I dont think_ _life is quite that simple..._

The keyblade poured energy out of its tip once again, and this time surrounded the doors and helped them close. The doors rejected all the darkness and slowly came together. Sora held on tightly as his friends watched. The doors finally came together with the power of the keyblade, and locked.

_When you walk away.._

The kids cheered on as Sora lowered the keyblade. The world around them started to shatter and they all held on to eachother.

"Dont worry guys!" Sora shouted.

_You dont hear me say..._

The darkness fell apart and everything dissapeared. The kids seemed to be the only things that remained to exist. Their hearts glowed inside of them and their minds went blank.

Somewhere far away, Sora awoke in a bed alone. Where was he?

"Hello?" he asked.

_Please, oh baby, dont go..._

He stepped off and opened the door, only to find himself in a quiet little town with few people. All of them turned to look at him. "He's alright!" they shouted.

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight..._

Sora ran up to one of them.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in Traverse Town. We found you by the world entrance. Are you alright, boy?"

"Thats why this place looks familiar. But my friends, where are they?"

He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Sora?" a voice said. He spun around and saw Kairi, Riku, Selphie and Tidus smiling at him. "The gang's all here."

_It's hard to let it go..._

_THE END_

_And that is the end ladies and gentleman. I thank you all, whoever liked my story and took their time reading it. I apologize for the month waits but hey at least I got it done. Thank you and please review:D_


End file.
